Darling
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: An angry, ill Seto is lumbered with a yami of his own after recieving the Sennen Rod, but will the kind yami be able to warm the ice duelists heart? Fluffy randomness inside! . [YAOI]
1. Yami Who?

At the end of battle city...only with a few mods to it...and Yami Kaiba's the standard "ultra-hyper-bishe-guy" xD  
  
"Whoohoo, Yuuugi!" "way ta go man!" "that was classic!" As these happy cheers rang out, kaiba groaned inwardly, turning around so he at least wouldn't have to look at them. BUt sadly, somethings refsued to go away, as he later found out.  
  
He set the island to detonate, ordered the ship off the ground,and -tried- to get away from them. The moemnt he moved Joey opened his mouth "hey, lets have a party!" "yeah!" Téa enthused happily "a party!". Yugi blinked, "eh, but its up to Seto.." Kaiba barely regsitered this at first, so unused was he to people using his first name "what?!" he asked blankly, looking a bit like Joey.  
  
"Par-ty, ya getit?" Joey asked. Instead of putting up the usual argument, Kaiba just shrugged, and turned away "fine, do what you want.." he put a hand to his head, feeling sick...he heard Joey say "whats with him?" followed by Tristan; "i dunno, he looks iffy to me..."  
  
He stepped outside into the corridor, starting to walk off. But stopped when an all-too-familiar voice said "Kaiba." he groaned inwardly, turning "what is it you want Yugi?" the smaller boy smiled "oh, just forgot to give you this, it -IS- yours afterall, Yami said so!" Kaiba stared blankly at the rod being held out to him. "Wha?" he picked it up, feeling a strange shudder go through him. He must have gone even more pale, for Yugi blinked at him "maybe you should rest...." Kaiba nodded..wobbling off down the hall.  
  
Yami stepped out behind Yugi "is he sick?" the little one asked. Yami nodded "sick, and somewhat saddened by something..." he sighed, taking his lights arm and tugging him back towards the rapidy more noisy party that had started "he needs to stop pushing people away...."  
  
Kaiba wobbled into his room, and promptly passed out on the floor. The Rod dropped from his grasp, rolling not far away. As the miniutes wore on, it began to shine a brilliant golden. A figure rose up from it, appearing crouched upon the ground. It wore similar clothing to Seto's only the coat was of a dark black, and he seemed much darker-skinned..but the eyes were the same briiliant dark blue...  
  
-What the..? why am I free now..unless!!- he cast a glance around, his dark blue eyes at last coming to rest on the snoozing Seto. "waii..I got a cute little descendant!" he smiled, scooting over, gently poking the other's side. Kaiba made a wincing sound, and the other half frowned. -he's ill..- when Seto shivered, the Yami instinctively cuddled up closer to him, with the hope of protecting his newly-found partner.  
  
He began to worry, Seto shiveerd again, cuddling up to the warmth instictively. "Partner.." the Yami worried...holding him up in his arms, looking down at the pale, slightly flsuhed guy he held in his arms, "wake up.." he winced a little under the weight of the ill aibou as he stood up, holding him protectively in his arms. "bed.." he looked over at the aforementioned, and managed to lie Seto on it.  
  
"Mhh..." the Yami couldn't sit still for two seconds, first he stood by the bed, then sat on it, then, and seto was still sleeping thru this, cuddled up to him. "Hhmm....soft!" he said happily. And fell asleep half propped up on the partners side.  
  
And got a rude awkening half an hour later.  
  
"GYAAAHHH!!" Seto woke up from his rather early nap, only to find what looked like himswelf happily cuddled up against him. This yell, combined with him sitting bolt uright and waving his arms about, caught the Yami upside the head, and knocked him flying.  
  
"oww...." the Yami blinked, then, upon seeing his other part was up, scooted back over and cuddled up to him, all this in about 1 second flat. "Yayyy, your awake aibou!" Seto gave him a long..LONG cold stare. Then; "What. Are. You. Doing. Here, and more importantly, who the hell are you?" he tried to shove the other off, but Yami only clung tighter, enjoying the warmth of another person. "Im Set, -YOUR- yami, from this!" beaming he held up the Rod.  
  
Seto twitched "ugh...but...h-how, that bloody thing was only given to me by that Yugi twit a little while ago..." he trailed off, "hang on; how long have i been...sleeping?" the Yami looked at the clock "well, that little hand thingy went on a full cycle-" "WELL OVER AN HOUR!?" the Yami fell off the bed again as Seto got to his feet. "Those dweebs have probably wrecked the place by now."  
  
"Huh? There are others? Your friends?!" "no, not my-" "YAY, i wanna see 'em!" Seto had to grab Set's collar to stop him running out on his own. "-No-, you follow me, I have to find that yugi."  
  
He stormed out of his room, Yami following happily behind, humming to himself. Kaiba glared out of the corner of his vision -why is he so trusting? doesnt he KNOW how people can be hurt..?-. He finally reached the party room door, and turned to the Yami before walking in. "YOU, stay here." Set blinked, then smiled "okay!".  
  
Yugi blinked as the doors opened and Kaiba walked in, he scooted over. "Hey, you feeling better?", "yeah, bu-" "gonna join us-?", "NO, i mean.." Seto sighed "i need to talk to you-" Joey interrupted "hey, whaddya want?!" Yami yugi popped up seconds later "i sense someone..", folllowed by tristan "whats goin' on?!". "THAT THE POINT!?" Kaiba yelled, making them all look at him. "That bloody item you handed to me earlier seems to have conjured up some insane spirit and he's-"  
  
"waai!!" his word were cut off. The Yami from the Rod had somehow snuck up behind them and done a full force flying glomp on Seto, complete with hyper-active yell, and was now clinging happily to his light, draped around his shoulders, beaming contedly. They all stared as Kaiba finsihed his sentance "-a raving lunatic! i thought i told you to wait outside!" the Yami gave the mad hikari an innocent look "but i got bored!" "why you-"  
  
"THATS ENOUGH" Yami Yugi finally yelled. The two went silent, both blinking at him, and Joey couldnt help notice the similarites in the blank, befuddled look they both gave Yugi. "Any owner of these items will possess a spirit, they're here to protect and guide.." Yami said simply. "this ones a bit hyper though..." Joey said to one side.  
  
Yugi shrugged "a few thousand years can do that to a person.." While he was talking, Kaiba had -finally- managed to dislodge the Yami from his shoulders. He still seemed inclined to stick right beside him though. Kaiba kept giving him more and more irratated glares, but the Yami just smiled. Tristan shook his head "he seems unnaturally attached to kaiba, and thats gotta be the first time ive -EVER- seen kaiba going that shade of red..."  
  
"HEY LOOK!" Joey pointed out the window, shooting stars were cascading down the darkrned sky. "woww.." "lets to go the main bridge area, its got bigger windows..." Tea suggested. They all ran off, Kaiba shot after them, wanting to STILL get an answer off of Yami Yugi as to how he could get rid of his Yami, he didn't want soemone to show up any of his feleings, that was too weak...  
  
They all mooshed into the lift, Kaiba half-wished Set would stay behind, but sadly he followed them, and didn't seem too bothered by the close quarters of the lift, in fact he seemed happy just tp have an oppertunity to cuddle up to the warmth again. Kaiba just sighed, as Yami clung to hs arm. Joey couldn't help but stare at them, they seemed so strange together; the cold and resentful Seto, and the hyper-active concerned Yami. -Perhaps..he'll cheer misery-guts up a bit..-  
  
They all stepped onto the main area, and gazed in total amazement at the stars. Set saw the way Yami Yugi was cuddling his light and looked at his other half -he's sad, i know it...i want him to smile..- checking no-one else was watching, he wound his arm through Setos and leant agaist him, closing his eyes and smiling. Seto sweatdropped, knowing his face was red, part of him wanted to shove this too-freindly spirit of the Rod away but the warmth of another body was so alien to him...For the first time in his life, he wasnt able to coldy worm out of it.  
  
Yami Yugi cast a glance over his shoulder and smiled, seeing how Seto was confused at the Yami's signs of affection. -its alien to him, but perhaps..he wont reject it-. Then one of the lights began fickering, the bulb overloading in a random power fluxuation. The next second it shattered, the cord tieing it was pulled down also, causing the whole structure supporting the lightbeam to the ceiling to fall.  
  
Everyone scattered, Yugi was pulled away by his Yami, Tristan and Joey scooted sideways, Tea screamed and scuttled away. The thing still fell, Seto looked up, but because of his exaustion, he coudlnt react in time...It was then his Yami finally showed signs of something other than sheer dippyness. He grabbed Seto around his wiast, kicking off from the ground, pinning him down as the thing crashed to the floor.  
  
Yugi and Yami blinked, as, in the aftermath of the small crash, they saw what looked like a very cute scene. Yami had inadvertantly fallen half ontop of his hikari in his attempt to save him, and Seto was staring at him, red in the face, for once utterely speechless at this act. But for a second, they had seemed close enough to kiss. As it was, Yami just smiled and nuzzled Seto's nose for amoment, then hopped up. "Up ya get! Ya Ok?!" Kaiba stood up, felt his head pound, and slipped down again, as the others got to their feet, mercifully Joey and Tristan, also Tea, hadn't seen it.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?!" Joey asked, but Kaiba didn't respond, he seemed dizzy again, barely able to stand. Joey and the rest blinked, Yami Yugi stared. "Kaiba, are you o-gah!" for the next second Kaiba's legs had given way, he slumped over, still sick from the slight fever that had invaded earleir. The Yami's eyes widened, then he quickly moved so he could catch his hikari easily around his waist, holding him up against him. "Aah, whats wrong?" he squeaked, lowering him to the ground as the others raced over.  
  
"Ah" Yugi placed a hand on Kaiba's forehead as the others all crowded around. "His temperature is way above normal.." Set was panicing, why had his light fallen sick so quickly? Joey answered that a second later "He must have caught cold standing up in that duel arena all the time...even after the duels were over!" Tristan nodded, as Yami Yugi checked his pulse, Set by now panicing a hell of a lot. "aibou..." Yami Yugi looked at him "he'll be fine, uhh-what did you say your name was?"  
  
The other blinked "just Set." he said simply, Yami nodded, noting the similarities again. Then he turned to Joey "i need you to carry him down to the med bay.." he sweatdropped "im too short.." Yugi giggled, hugging his Yami "hey...im short too!". Set watched their happiness together, and sighed sadly. -I want to make Seto smile like that..will i be able to?- he stayed close by the Joey kid as he picked up his hikari, not wanting to leave him.  
  
"You guy stay and watch the display, Set and I can take him down.." the others nodded, Yugi was worried about his rival, whom he considered a friend.  
  
To break up the sad scene, a Kung-Fu Hamster ran past singing "ive got a lovely bunch of cocanuts" (AN; i saw this in a dream a while ago XDD i blame the triple cheese pizza! and im guessing that garlic bread didnt help neither...)  
  
"Wtf.." Tristan stated "exactly.." Yami Yugi squeaked, all of them wondering just where the hell THAT came from.... 


	2. How Set Feels

Set barely said two words as Joey carried the light to the med bay. He finally, when the other had put Seto down on a soft bed, managed to ask "is he, ok, i mean, ive never seen someone get so ill.." Joey blinked "eh, he'll be fine, i thinks its just a cold.."  
  
Set nodded, looking downcast as he stood there. Joey looked round for one of the doctors, and Set stood by the bed, then carefully wound his fingers around seto's hand. "Cold.." he frowned. Joey turned "huh?" Set looked round, a frightened, concerned look written over his face, "his hands, they're icy..its gotten worse.."  
  
Joey gave set a prod in the shoulder, "stay here, i'll go look for a doctor.." Set nodded, looking down at the hikari. "Aibou..please be alright..i dont like seeing you like this.." he placed a gentle hand on Seto's forehead, trying to cool down some of his pain, but he couldnt seem to help...  
  
The next second Joey ran in, with the doctor trailing behind. "What the devil? Two of them?!", "Just get a move on man, the kaiba yer all know is da sick one!" The Yami stepped aside, barely hearing anything of the doctors words, but he felt some of his panic ease when he saw this man was intending to look after his precious light.  
  
The doctor sighed "he will need plenty of rest, i've given him antibiotics, but what he really needs is rest.." The two nodded. Joey sighed, patting the worried Set on the shoulder "hell be fine man, dont worry about it, ya coming up the the party?" he asked, as the doctor walked out. Set shook his head. "No, i dont want to leave him alone....hes seen enough of that.." joey blinked, ashtonished at how much this spirit seemed to already know about Seto's past, even though he'd barely been there 2 hours straight...  
  
"Okay man, see ya later.." Set nodded as the blonde strode out, then moved to stand beside his hikari. "Seto-kun..." he frowned. He sighed, sitting down in a chair by the bed, curling one hand around Seto's. As the minuties ticked by, the spirit gradually grew more and more sleepy, and eventually he rested against the bed, still holding onto the other's hand.  
  
45 minuties later, Kaiba shifted slightly, he winced in pain, groaning softly as he sat up, his head ached. He thought he was alone, but then heard a familiar "mhh.." noise. He looked quickly down, seeing the Yami asleep, leaning on the bed, one hand curled loosley around his. -Why..why did he stay? why should he care..?- Kaiba felt a momentary surge of anger, hating to have -anyone- care about him, it was such a weak, futile thing to do, that only ever resulted in pain...  
  
-But,- an inner voice said -you didn't push him away that time when he was holding onto you, it isnt so bad..- "no!" he croaked, determinedly freeing his hand then swinging his body down from the bed. "I wont allow it!" the next second his thoughts were interrupted, as sharp, stabbing pains suddenly assaulted his body. He grabbed the edge of the bed -what the hell is going on? w-why cant i move? i cant afford to be this weakened..- the moment he took a step away from the bed, the pain struck again. His legs buckled, and he ended up in a shivering heap on the floor, coat tangled around him. He closed his eyes, feeling the cool temperature of the floor soothing the heat from the fever. -agh...why?-  
  
It was then he felt a hand gently rest on his back. And the other trying to help him sit up. he paniced, thinking it was someone attacking him, "no! let me go!" he tried to push the captor away, as one arm closed around hs waist, but a familiar voice stopped his actions "shh, its only me, Aibou-kun.."  
  
The yami awoke, panicing when he couldnt fele the warmth of setos grasp. His gaze darted quickly around the room, and he spied his Seto-kun trying to walka way. He blinked, givign a worried gasp as he colalpsed. He ran over, wrapping his arms around the hikari, holding him.  
  
The Aibou struggled, freaking out at his movement from the floor. But as the yami spoke, he opened his eyes, looking up at him "ah.." Sets miled "its Ok, its just me....please.." here he pulled setos body slightly towards him so he could lean against him, "you shouldnt be walking, your really sick aibou...modern healer said.."  
  
Seto closed his eyes, barely hearing the Yami's words "let..me go.." he said, going red in embarassment. But the Yami didnt, if anything, he shifted himself slightly so Seto would be more comfortale "no, aiou, your cold, i wont let this bad cold get to you..." by now Kaiba couldn't have escaped even had he been strong enough. The yami was holding him tightly now, letting him rest against him. Kaiba started to doze off, he tried to go against it, but it was no use, he was just..too tired...  
  
His eyes clsoed, and his breath steadied out from its painful struggle seconds ago. Just before he fell completely asleep, he felt Set kiss his cheek, and whsiepr "sleep, aibou-kun.." he wanted to object, but the warm feeling of the Yami's arms was too tempting. he at last feel into a proper sleep, and his yami sighed in relief.  
  
"Aibou-kun.."  
  
Half an hour later Yami began to worry, despite being warm, Seto was still quite sick. He glanced around, seeing the bottle of medicine the docotr had said he ahd to be given when he woke, to help him. He didnt want to release his aibou from his arms, but eh HAD to do smething for him. He pulled the senen rod from his pocket, hodling it up, trying to use its power to brign ti to him. "please work.." he begged, closing his eyes. the item shone a depe gold, and, by some miracle, when he oepened his eyes, yami was holding the bottle in his hand. "thank goodness..." he placed the rod down, usncrewing the bottle.  
  
-Hes too tired to be woken up again, but how..?- the only other soloution came in a flash, but he worried about upsetting his aibou by trying it. -but i have..i ahve to..- he clsoed his eyes as he picked the bottle up. he looked down at hs lght -forgive me for this..- he drank a small amount, then kissed Seto, brushing his ahnd against the other's pale face, feeling panic sweep through him -please...dotn be afraid of me, just this once..-  
  
Several frightening seconds later, the medication had been given, and yami stood up, holding seto "rest.." he placed him back on the bed, and started looking for something warm to cover him with. He blinked, remembering his coat was made from heavy material. he shrugged it off, wrapping the dark material around the curled up form on the bed, "thats better..." he sat back down on the chair, sighing sadly.  
  
-I dont want to be apart from him..but hes so against letting someone care for him, i only want him to smile, and feel happy..- He leant on the bed, folding his arms, resting his head on them. Pretty soon he fell asleep himself..dreaming of flashes of the past, and of his future, who was there beside him, and battling a feversh darkness....  
  
In his dreams, kaiba was plunged into a terrifing cold. Flashbakcs came think ad fast. THAT man, Gozaburo, laughing at Seto's futile attempts to push him away, constantly protecting Mokuba, as the numb cold seemed about to strangle him, he felt a hand grasp his wrist, he sat up, pulling free, giving a terrified yell "GET AWAY FROM ME GOZA-!!"..  
  
"Who?" Kaiba freaked. As his mind slowly recognised. that. voice. He blinked, seeing Yami Yugi and Set standing right by the bed, Joey in the door way "who's go-", "never mind!" Kaiba snapped, swinging himself down and attempting to walk again. This only resulted in him wobbling over again, and, to top the embarassment, his Yami caught him again. He could only glare, hating this spirit for being so kind -he'll just be like all the rest- he thought, lowering his head slightly so his hair fell over his cold blue eyes...  
  
He was shaking by this point, and Yami still held onto him. He heard Yami Yugi's voice "Kaiba? Whats wrong? You were having some sort of nightmare..." Joey interuupted, and what he said made kaibas very soul turn to ice "yer meant Gozaburo didnt ya? that guy.." "-please stop" Kaiba managed to cry, eyes shut, as if this would make that name fade "he's dead, i dont care!" Joey blinked "oh, sorry, i forgot he was-" "Joey" Yami Yugi said. Kaiba just stood there, leaning half against Yami, eyes closed, shaking slightly. Set frowned, seeing how the Aibou's hands were white from the stregnth of his grip...  
  
"Aibou, relax..." Set murmered softly into the chocolate brown hair..,Joey bit his lip, he'd never seen Kaiba this nervous before, the guy seemed terrified of the mere mention of that name again. -i guess, his memories wont go away...not the way he acts..- He heard Yugi walk over to Kaiba, and speak softly, "That memory will never be real, you should go back to rest..." The ice blue eyes opened again, their owner trying to hide any fear.."ah.." he realised now what he looked like, standing in the grasp of his Yami, as if they were...his face went flame red, he took a step back, but his legs gave way, and he sat down again, coughign slightly, the stabbing pains returned.  
  
"Agh.." he sat on the floor, huddled up from the strange pain. He heard Joey and Yami Yugi panicing. "Get a doctor", "Kaiba-kun!". "I..i'm fine...." he got up, and felt an arm slide around his waist, pulling him to lean against them. He gave up then, too muddled by sickness and fright to figure out what this spirit wanted of him.  
  
Set looked at the pale, feverish Aibou "ill take him to his room, it might be easier for rest.." Yami Yugi nodded, Joey the smae "careful man.." "get enough rest kaiba-kun.." once out in the corridor, Yami swept an arm under kaibas legs, carrying him. Seto tried to object, but that seemed to only make him feel worse, so he relaxed into the warm grasp, this somehow easing the pain from the memories, as if this was what he had missed during those years...  
  
-but..i...cant be....cant..ever..- he passed out in his partners arms before he could try to form another thought...  
  
Set carried the sleeping partner to his room, placing him on the bed. He gently managed to slide Seto's coat from his body, and went on a hunt for more blankets, which he lovingly tucked around his cute little descendant. He places the white overcoat on a chair, and looked down at the heavily bundled up hikari. He felt the same overwhelming desire to stay beside him, and found himself curling up close to seto atop the covers, wrapping an arm protectively over -HIS- hikari.  
  
As he dozed off himself, he finally managed to say, in his mind, what he had realised..-I don't want you to be sad Aibou-kun, now i realsie...I Love You- he managed to kiss Seto's forehead gently just before he fell asleep....  
  
K-C: waii! -bows- Arigatou for the reviews, this is my first ever yaoi story, but the Seto/Set couple has always been my faveourite, so i hope my story is going to keep growing, and make some smile! see you next update! -vansihes- 


	3. Love's First Kiss

The morning had barely dawned when Seto finally woke up. His head still hurt, but he felt stable enough, and very warm...he opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurring slightly as he tried to focus it.  
  
"Where..?" after a few seconds he realised it was his own quarters, and he also realised the weight of someone's arm across his body. He blinked, realising as he turned to look.... just who it was. Sure enough; Set. The hyper Yami was now fast asleep, scootched as close to Seto as was possible thanks to all the blankets, and had an arm draped round him, as if he wanted to hold him close while he slept...Kaiba's face burned, what was this spirit playing at? Didnt he know whose Yami he was? -I've never let anyone care for me before, so i won't do it now...  
  
He forced himself to sit up, nudging Set's arm off him. He sighed, resting his head on his knees, -Why..? Why isnt he afraid at all? Does he even THINK about all the things that could happen..? Anytime ive ever cared for anyone, its been practically dissterous..- He looked down at his side, where his 'partner' was sleeping, curled up upon the bed, a smile on his face...  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes again....just letting the darkness that forever seemed to follow him, take him in...  
  
Yami sighed in his sleep, and felt slightly miffed when the warm body hed been asleep next to moved. "Mhh...Aibou?" he mumbled, sitting up. He caught a glance at an irritated expression "Set. What. were. you. trying?" Yami blinked "i was keeping you warm, and..." he looked down, "i wanted to keep that loneliness you seem to have away.." these innocent words hit Kaiba hard, to one point it was everything he'd once hoped for, on the other, it was just another lie..right?  
  
"Ah..i dont need, nor want, anyone with me, ive always been alone, i can live that way!" his voice shook slightly, and he hitched in a breath. Set sighed, feeling saddened by his Aibou's misery, but, he -would- do anything for his light...  
  
"I'll go back then, since i'm only in your way.." he mumbled, and before Seto could think to stop him, the other's form had vanished back to the Rod. Seto stared, feeling even worse then before..some inner part of him started up again -he was only caring for you, yet you asked him to leave?- he closed his eyes, placing a hand on his chest, trying to ease the sudden pain that had started up. -i cant hide what i think...it DID feel nice, having soemone who wanted to stay beside me because of who i was..my past didnt matter to him, he said he wanted to protect me...why am i always so angry because of this....Set..-  
  
He knelt on the bed, placing a hand on the Rod..his hair fell into his deep blue eyes as he closed them, the other hand clenching in his lap. "I'm.." he stopped, "I'm Sorry, i shouldn't have asked...you to go...i just don't want to hurt anyone by my own carelessness...i'm sorry...i can understand if you want to stay in there....but, i wanted to apollogise for being rude.." his head pounded painfully, this had to be the first time he'd ever felt so miserable..it was years of unused emotion, feelings he'd forced himself to hide, and now were showing up all because of one innocent kind gesture...  
  
Because of -him-....  
  
He jumped a second later, as a hand brsuhed the side of his face. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing the likeness that was his Yami sitting opposite him, the hand gently placed against his face. The Yami was sitting very close to him, two pairs of arctic ice blue eyes looked right into each other. Then Set spoke, looking at Seto with an unwavering look of protectiveness in his eyes. "I said i'd do anything for you when i first appeared, and i want to make sure you dont feel this sad, it worries me to see you alone.."  
  
Kaiba looked at him "b-but, dont you ever feel afraid of losing someone?" Set nodded "of course i do, but i just enjoy the time i get..thats why each hour with you has made me feel happy, you're the most special thing to me aibou.." Seto just stared back at him, this seemed too good to be anything other than a dream...Set wanted to stay beside him, despite all the things he'd done, now and in his past...  
  
"But...i.." the Yami shook his head, moving the hand so he could press two fingers over Seto's mouth, stopping him from talking. "The past doesnt make a difference, i'd care about you even if you hated me, and avoided me every second..i care about YOU, not what you've done..." and as Kaiba looked shellshocked from this, Set leaned foreward, and, brushing the hand against the warm skin of his Aibou's face again, kissed him properly.  
  
Kaiba blinked, a little astonished. Two halves of his mind gave two different resposnes..one part wanted him to back away, shake his head and deny it, but the other part, the one that had for so long been locked away, wanted nothing more then to treasure this. By his own measure, Seto gave into the the latter, and closed his eyes, leaning against Yami as he kissed him, knowing how much he must be blushing at this point, but somehow, it no longer mattered...  
  
After a few seconds Yami, somewhat reluctantly, released him. Seto stared at him, seeing a no doubt identical blush over his face, and a gentle smile. Set moved his arms, wrapping them around Seto's waist "are you OK, aibou..?" seto nodded, stunned a little "Y-yes..". Set smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Kaiba's hair, whispering "I love you".  
  
As Seto opened his mouth to respond, the door was flung open, and a young voice yelled "OK, that's enough, what're you doing to my brother?!". Seto freaked, as the vocie's owner tackled him around his middle as he knelt on the bed. Yami had to let go fast or else get hit. Mokuba clutched his brothers waist, glaring at Set, who looked blank. "Who are you?" Set asked gently.  
  
Mokuba glared, as his older brother tried to say something, but could only sqeak at the tight grip around his middle. "-I'M- Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother, Yugi told me about -YOU-" Set blinked "ah, you're Mokuba!". He smiled "its nice to meet you, your big brother thinks of you as his most precious person.." this helped soften little Mokie up, knowing this spirit knew how much he and Seto shared.  
  
By now Seto was finally able to speak, "M-mokuba, d-dont be mad at Set...he's.." then he suddenly facefaulted. "Wait, how long were you standing outside that door...?" Mokuba grinned "the whole time you two were..'talking'" Seto's face, and Set's too, went a deep shade of red. So Mokie dear /HAD/ seen them. oh. gah.  
  
But Mokuba was a smarter kid then many gave him recognition, he wanted, like the Yami, for his brother to be happy, and if this strange spirit was what it took, then he wouldnt try to stop it, but there was one thing...  
  
Mokuba looked sternly at Yami Kaiba "You better look after my brother OK!" he said defensively, still clinging to Seto. Set looked startled a second at the kids ease of acceptance, but then he smiled. "I'll do everything to make sure he's happy.." Seto went an even deeper shade of red then, /still/ unused to hearing such kind words adressed to him, he was still trying to come to terms with the Yami's unwavering devotion...  
  
Mokie smiled, seieng how red in the face his brother was. "Good! You make sure ya do!". "Mokie!!" Seto said, alarmed, "what?", "dont be rude!" Seto sqeaked. Mokie blinked "Sorry..". but Set smiled "its OK, i can understand where your coming from kiddo, and dont worry, i'll /never/ leave your bro alone...ever.." Mokie grinned, jumping down from the bed and runinng happily off. "Wait till the guys see this, its so cute!", "AGHH!" Kaiba squeaked "MOKUBA!!!!!" he sweatdropped, "ah, now i'll never hear the end of it, Joey'll take this mickey, Yugi will just be all "i told ya so" and the rest.." he shook his head in total despair.  
  
Set blinked, then chuckled, scooting back up close to Seto again "who cares what they think?.." he kissed Seto's cheek "i love you and only you..if any of them dare to say anything to my precious Aibou-kun.." he trailed off "i won't let them get away with it..". Seto blinked, seeing Yami's defensive eyes, and smiled "its OK, they're just a strange lot....don't worry, im used to them acting weird around me, they always have done.." he sighed...  
  
But, how /WAS/ he going to face them?  
  
AN: Waii! I'm enjoying this fanfiction so much! I'll be moving all my things to a bigger HD soon, so that may cause a slight delay, but ill get new chappies up as fast as i can! Thank you all so much for your reviews! - 


	4. Peaceful Hearts

Kaiba sighed, he was still tired...Set's arms wrapped around his wiast..."its very early...you rest Aibou..." the Yami shifted onto his side, holding his beloved partner as close to him as he could. Kaiba smiled, blushing as the yami kissed him gently again "sleep Seto-kun..." he could hardly refuse, with the spirit holding onto him. He felt happy for once, like the usual pressing worry had lifted....  
  
Set smiled down at his preicous descendant, seeing how his breathing was even in sleep...he scootched as close as he could, falling fast asleep beside him....  
  
Hours later, Seto got a rude awakening..from his stomach. It rumbled noisily and he groaned, opening his eyes. And remembered. Most times he woke up with that same feeling of emptyness inside, the usual cold attitude to a world he hated. But..he closed his eyes again, moving as close as he could to the spirit holding him in his arms. This -was- different. He'd fallen asleep with Yami right beside him, and it was the first deep, pleasant sleep in so many weeks.  
  
"Mhh.." identical blue eyes slowly opened, and the owner smiled, nuzzling the semi-sleepy hikari. "Hey you.." Set murmered, Kaiba smiled "hey..." he sighed, enjoying the almost forgotten feeling of happyness, it was almost bewildering how many changes this made...  
  
His stomach rumbled again, managing to ruin the romantic mood, Set chuckled "i thinks someone's hungry.." Seto went red, "y-yeah.." he tried to sit up, but Set forced him to stay lying down. "No, i'll go get something for you, you still need to rest Aibou-kun..." Seto could hardly argue, not with the persuasive way his partner talked. " 'Kay.." he managed sleepily. And before he left, yami tucked a blanket around him, so he would stay warm...then kissed his forehead before he left.  
  
Seto curled onto his side, the soft blanket nuzzling against his cheek, reminding him of the Yami's gentle kisses. -He's....- he tried to find a word -wonderful...he doesnt care about the things i did, unlike puppy dog and friendship girl, and the others...he cares only for me...- he sighed, just lying there, trying to give time to the newly awoken hope that that one simple kiss had unlocked...  
  
"Myerg..." Yami Yugi sighed, rummaging through the fridge early that morning. He looked up from the hunt in the unit as Set walked in, offering a smile. "hey.." Morning.." Yami Yugi looked at him "how's Kaiba-kun?" Set blinked, he was staring off into space "eh? oh, hes getting better now..he just wanted food..". He began to prepare something for his light, humming to himself. Yami looked at him "did he sleep ok?", "yeah.." Set facefaulted then, realising Yami Yugi had asked that deliberatly, knowing that if he answered, he wouldnt have left Seto's room. His face went red "uhh....no, yes, i mean..." Yami chuckled, moving to reach up to the cupboard by Yami Kaiba. "It'd be nice for Kaiba-kun," he said, almost hinting, "if someone would care proeprly for him.." here Yami's big mouth made a show again "i do!". Then he suddenly found the package he was holding -so- interesting.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled, knowing from the way the other man behaved, that he was already moving closer to Seto's heart, melting the ice. "Well.." he spoke a final sentance as he walked out, "look after him, he deserves it for what hes been through...see ya later..". Set had alrwady responded with "'kay, see ya!" before he realised...He whacked his head on the cupboard door, going red. -Ack, that Yami KNOWS. i'm sure he does..i made an ass of myself..ah well, itll be easier for Seto-kun if people already guess...- he smiled as he picked up the finsihed tray -i really DO love him, so i wont let the Yami Yugi guy down..-  
  
Kaiba dozed in and out of sleep, but it was a pleasnt thing, with the reminder of hs Yami's kindness just hours before still in his mind. He closed his eyes, smiled, then opened them quickly as someone kissed him. He opened his eyes, seeing Yami sitting down with a tray in his lap. The smell made his stomach gurgle aagin, and he slwoly sat up, Set niching himself onto the bed carefully, to let Seto rest against him. This simple action made Kaiba go red again, but Set smiled.  
  
"lets get this food down ya...you gotta be starving after that illness.." Kaiba smiled gently, as he started eating his first proper meal in days, resting against his other half. Set smiled, watching his hikari as a mother bird would a precious baby chick. He didnt feel hungry himself, having been only in this world a short while he wouldnt need to eat for a bit yet...  
  
Once done, Seto wriggled slightly, so he could lean against Yami properly, still semi-sleepy. Set smiled, kissing the top of his head "you want to rest more Aibou?" but seto shook his head "no...i need some fresh air...." Set nodded, and helped his beloved stand. "carefull OK?" he murmered, even thought it was obvious he wasnt going to let the light wander off on his own.  
  
Kaiba just smiled softly, and Yami worried a little -he's still pale, he should only move about a little bit...- they wandered up to the top of the airship, where it turned out Yami yugi was having a duel with Joey up in the arena. "Hey you two!" "Yo Kaiba's!" Yami Yugi and Joey greeted cheerfully. Seto smiled, "'ey.." nodding, and wobbling slightly as he walked. Set smiled "hey, duel on?" Joey grinned sheepishly "yeah, and im getting my rear handed to me on a platter..."  
  
Yami Yugi laughed softly, and Set guided Seto to a metal bench area that thankfuly had recently been installed, standing up for so long got painful...  
  
Kaiba half listened to the dueling banter, as his yami sat him down, staying right beside him as he did. Seto smiled, leaning slightly against him to watch the duel...  
  
"Well, would'ya lookit that!" Yami Yugi blinked, looking over to where Joey was pointing. Seto had obviosuly fallen asleep sitting up, but that wasn't what was unusual about it. The CEO had fallen asleep leaning right up against Yami, who had now slipped an arm around the hikari's waist to stop him from slipping over, and was holding the other up, trying to make it comfy. The scene looked so innocent, with Yami trying to wake the slumbering Seto, but to no avail.  
  
Yami Yugi smiled "Its certainly a miracle, i think the ice is starting to melt.." Joey nodded, many people had always referred to seto as "The Ice Duelist" for his harsh and unwavering nature. But Yugi was right, it DID seem to be melting, Joey thought. -Methinks his yami's gotta be in love with him, to show that kinda unabashed devotion...wonder how this'll go?- he and Yami Yugi traded eerliy sneaky grins..they couldn't WAIT to see how Seto started dealing with the obvious feelings that were right in front of him...  
  
"Aibou..c'mon, wake up.." "mrh?" Seto asked dozily. "You fell asleep, i warned you you should stay up for long.." Kaiba juts odded,leaning back against him. "hey..whats the time?" Joey suddenly asked. Set stared at his hikari watch "almost lunch!". Joey jumped down from the arena, Yami yugi following just behind "man, thought ym stomach alarm was goin' off!"  
  
Set nudged his aibou again, and the lot of them finally wandered downstaris, where by now all the others were up and raiding the fridge. Everyone sat around the kitchen, yabbering away. Seto just leant against his Yami again and fell asleep. Téa blinked "Whats up with Kaiba? he can barely stay awake.." Yami yugi blinked "not enough sleep i guess."  
  
But the whole group shared a small smile as they saw how Yami at first looked surprsied at this random act of..well, randomness on Kaiba's part..then smiled, keeping an arm near his waist so he didnt slip over. He found the food they all ate very weird...nothing like hed tried..  
  
While he was asking Joey just what the hell cornflakes were, Kaiba woke up, wobbled over to a coffee machine, then plopped back in the chair with the caffineated stuff. Set blinked "uh, you sure thats stuff's a good idea? i thought it kept you awake.." Kaiba nodded "it does, thats waht im aiming for..." The lot of them all sweatdropped "ya know kaiba.." joay siad "sleep works betetr.."  
  
Kaiba folded his amrs, and rested them on the counter, deep blue eyes showing a mix of irratance and exaustion. "I -wish-" he grouched "but i got a shedloada work to do...sleep doesn't factor in it.." Set frowned, thinking worriedly as the others tried to explain the human need for sleep to Seto, -he's going to end up being overtired...i wish i understood this business, but what can i do?-  
  
-There must be..something...-  
  
AN: heyy! - I'm really thankful to all wo have RR'd this story, i'm really enjoying writng for ym faveourite paiirng! see you next update! I have a bigger PC Hard Drive now, so things will hopefully improve in speed for me! 


	5. Everwinding Path Of The Heart

Later that day, as they appraoched Domino, Seto Kaiba was holed up in his office, trying to wade through all the paperwork. Everytime he tried to stop he kept getting distracted by painful flashbacks from the scenes with Noa...Some of which made him feel physically sick...  
  
His Yami appeared silently out of nowhere, and stood watching the hikari, who was sat at his desk. -While everyone else is running about throwing constant parties, he's holed himself up in here...by himelf..- he felt a tug of sadness and he tiptoed across the carpted floor, then sat up on the desk right as Seto looked up to see what the sound was.  
  
"Yami?" the light blinked as the Yami Spirit leaned forward, poking his precious Seto on the nose. "what is it?" Seto blinked, he felt a little unnerved by the sudden sneaky gleam in the Yami's sharp blue eyes, this meant trouble. Yami smiled, sitting back again "aibou-kun, your still recovering...this isnt the time to work..."  
  
Seto sighed "but..i have to get this work done, its important..." but he trailed off a second later, as he couldn't surpress a yawn. the Yami looked at him critically "uh-huh.." he said innocently. Seto glared at him slightly.  
  
The Yami's face turned to a look of worry, he looked at his still slightly pale aibou "Seto-kun...i don't like the idea of you getting sick again...that.." Kaiba's glance shot up again to look directly at Set, he sounded so...so worried? The spirit reached out and gently brushed a hand across Seto's cheek, letting it remain there as he spoke again "please rest..this 'work' stuff wont fade away or die...itll still be here..but your body's been through enough, please..."  
  
Such similar blue eyes bored into his, Seto sighed "uhm..." he felt his face go red as the Yami scootched closer, and had to look down at his laptop to prevent any further blushing. "Please..at least lie down..." the spirit pleaded..Seto sighed, still unable to look up...  
  
The warm hand resting on his face began gently brushing his skin again. He looked up, still finding the warmth a strange feeling. The laptop bleeped, but he didnt hear it, he couldnt seem to name that look on Yami's face, the way he was smiling very slightly....  
  
"uh.." Seto blinked, torn between telling the spirit to leave, he wanted to work, or just sitting here a little longer...no more of those vicious memories assualting him...Set's hand shifted to his neck, where the spirit tried to gently massage the pain there away.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, feeling a slight shiver go down his spine, "mmrhh.." he said, oddly enough this felt comfortable, the usual pains in his shoulders and neck were gone, if just for a moment...-perhaps..i was wrong..- he thought -about all this..perhaps..- he actually stopped typing, leaning slightly into the random massage..  
  
Set smiled, the smile increasing a little as Seto made that cute little noise. "feeling better aibou..?" he murmerred, pausing in his occupation. Kaiba blinked, opening his eyes again, looking a little annoyed Set had stopped..Then he regained his usual expression, "y-yeah.." he managed, going red again at the momentary weakness..but was it? this still confused him...  
  
He looked down at his laptop, his mind so filled with confusion he didnt hear Set shuffle even closer. He looked up, ready to say something, but got a slight surprise. The Yami spirit had scooted very close to him. Now he leaned forward, and as seto looked up, the Yami kissed him happily.  
  
Seto blinked, going deep red. -How is it..- he closed his eyes as the the Yami's hand pressed into his back -he can get so close...yet it doesnt scare me..?- this seemed to be the most confusing question of all, one that always made him feel strange...  
  
The Yami pulled away from him, smiling at hikaris slightly muddled expression "sorry aibou...i found it hard to resist when you were looking so cute..." he smiled happily, causing Seto to go even redder "anou....ah.." the light blinked...again unable to say anything for some reason.  
  
The laptop, seeming almost irratated its owner was neglecting it, beeped again, and the cute trance like state between the two was broken again. Seto leant forward to resume his work, and Yami saw this as his last chance to help his precious hikari get better. he hopped down from the table, slamming the laptops top part down as he did.  
  
As Seto realsied this,and opened his mouth to say something, the Yami quickly slipped an arm around his back, the other under his legs, and picked him up easily in his arms. Kaiba goggled "y-yami!" he squeaked, blushing like mad "pumme down!! right now!!" but his authortive tone didn't seem to work on Yami as it did on staff, scaring them witless...  
  
Yami merely gave the wriggling aibou a stern look, Seto discovered now the Yami was surprisingly strong. "no. YOU, my precious light, are going to bed. and RESTING" he put heavy emphasis on the words as he carried the complaing Seto over to the bed. He kicked the covers off, then laid him carefully down, and smiled "..get some sleep love..", as, before seto could sit up aagin, he pulled the warm quilt up over his waist. Kaiba went pink "Set.." he said, about to try and reason with the nutball spirit so he could get back to work, but then just sighed, curling onto his front, closing his tired eyes.  
  
He felt slight ashtonishment the next second,as Yami sat on the edge of the bed, and his hands strayed down setos back, and the spirit began massaging the tired muscles. His whole body froze automaticlly, with the primary feeling of fear..but instead of going with his first reaction, as he usually did, he forced himself to try and relax, wanting the continuing pain from his long work hours to fade..just once, just for a while...  
  
Yami smiled as his hikari's body at first seem to become even more tightened up, but then, as he persisted, in the hopes of easing his precious love's pain, the other relaxed. "Thats better..just relax, your tired my love.." the Yami his mission to ease the pain from the aibous back. A few minuties later he noticed Seto hadnt tried to get up and run back to laptop again.  
  
He blinked, and leant forard, lifting the brunettes hair from his face...he smiled. The light was asleep at last, his breathing nice and even, strands of soft chcolate brown hair falling across his delicate pale skin. He sighed happily, glad he had finally been able to help his precious hikari...  
  
He slid bck onto the chair kaiba kept by the bed, and sat there to watch over the hikari. Soon enough, he fell aslepe himself....  
  
An hour later Kaiba stirred, he opened his eyes, seeing the Yami had fallen asleep sitting up again. -Why isnt he lying dow-oh..- he sat up, remembering his was the only bed in the room, and his face went red -but..we.i..that time..- he recalled how they'd fallen asleep..and found his face almost flame red. "urk.." -he stayed beside me, sitting there, because...was he afraid id think he was trying to hurt me..?- then another voice piped up -but thats how you WOULD react Ice-prince, youd've freaked, thinking he was gonna hurt you..-  
  
"ahh.." seto shut his eyes, trying to deal with the conflicting emotions inside him...he swung the cover off, planting his feet on the floor, pushing himself onto his feet...  
  
Set jerked awake the moment his precious love moved, he blinked, panicing -he needs to rest more!- so he got up "aibou, you need to-" at the same time Seto said "Yami i'm-" but that wasnt all that happened next. The Yami took a step forward, tripped over the chair leg, and the pair fell back onto the bed, Seto trying to stop them falling.  
  
At the end of it, what happened was they ended up in what was a VERY suggestive position on the bed, with the Yami crouched over Seto. The hikari went a deep shade of red...staring in total, uncensored embarassment at his other half "uh.." Yami just blinked at him, then; "you're nice and warm.." which only made Seto feel..  
  
Here Seto felt lost again, everytime they got even further messed up together, instead of feeling angry, seto found he felt comfortable in the yami's arms, and then...he shut his eyes -hel...why is all this happening, i mean..we ended up like this by accident, why is it making me feel weird..- above him, the Yami blinked, tilting his head quzically at the aibou under him "Seto-kun?" thinking his light was hurt he leaned even further forward, bringing them even clsoer, trying to determine what was causing the conflicting emotions over Kaiba's face..  
  
Seto blinked, eyes snapping open and widening slightly at the now seriously deminished distance between them. "uh..i-i-im f-fine..." he stammered, face red now. Yami smiled, then kissed him...deeply. Kaiba felt his face grow hot again, knowing he must look like he had a bad tan with the colour he'd gone..  
  
"seto-kun?" the yami leanded back a little "uhm..am i making you uncomfortable?" seto opened his eyes again "ah...i-i...uh..uhm.." before he could finish speaking, there was a loud banging, followed by "oi, kaiba, i need ta ask ya somethin'!" they both blinked, then yami, almost regretfully it seemed, hopped back, allowing the hikari to sit up.  
  
"yeah?!" Kaiba yelled, "what?!" recognising the voice as Joey's "Can we use the dinal hall to hold a duel, its too cold outside.." Kaiba blinked "Go ahead" he called, going re dagain as yami niched himself closer to him, he heard joey yell "'fanks!" before running off, and he turned back to yami, coming face to face with him, as he felt arms slide around his waist. Biting his lip, and as the yami looked at him quizically again, he leaned up and kised the yami back, for the first time eevr, it had been from him..  
  
Set stared, then held seto closer as the bright red-faced duelist gave him a gentle, almost nervous kiss. "aiou-kun.." he smiled as the pulled apart a little...Kaiba always seemed to be blushing now, and he seemed totally different to the act he ut on around the others, jumpy, nervous...shy?  
  
as he pondered Seto sighed, "i think..i-ill go see whos dueling.." set followed "okay...". The two walked in comparative silence, seto still trying to clear his off the feelings that had suddenly cropped up, all because of a slight wrong movement, a fall...  
  
Joey and Yugi were surprised when the two Kaiba's tured up, and while Yami seemed his usual cheery self..Seto seemed distant somehow, staring at the duel, but the way his hair kept falling in his eyes, it was a miracle he could see anything..  
  
10 minutes later Kaiba sighed "im gonna go get a snack." he murmerred..his yami squeezed his hand "ok..". Seto smiled faintly and wandered off, somehow finding the canteen on auto-pilot. he wasnt the only one intent on a snack though..little Yugi was there too..he'd gotten hungry watching his partner duel, and was raiding the cupbaords for snacks..  
  
He turned round, seeing who it was "oh, hey Kaiba-kun!" Kaiba just nodded dimly, sighing slightly, just standing there..leaning on the counter..Yugi blinked "Kaiba-kun? whats whats the matter, you seem a little..bothered..." Seto sighed "eh.." Yugi sidled up to him, plopping himself up on a stool.  
"Whats the matter? can i help?!" Kaiba looked at the smaller duelist, "please Kaiba-kun?" Yugi asked, smiling hopefully at a chance to talk to the usually cold duelist "i wont tell Yami or anyone.." Seto knew this to be a deep promise..and, in a rare moment of total confusion, blurted out the whole story about his Yami.  
  
"Nhn....i dont know why, but theres something to do with him which keeps making me feel weird. i dont like unexplainble things like this..it was only an accidnet, he tripped up trying to help me.." his face went red again and he began to regret saying anything, but Yugi was surprisingly honest to him. "He loves you, that much is clear..Yami said Set admitted it to him one morning, hes really in love with you..."  
  
Kaiba suddenly found the floor very fascinating, but it finally hit home..hearing the short little duelist confirming the spirirts feelings about him. "Hhe..r-really..." he trailed off "nrg...im not used to dealing with such...." he looked up, trying to find a word "-risky- emotions...how, i dont want to risk any more of, not after gozaburo."  
  
Yugi nodded, patting Kaibas arm, worried about how closed Seto seemed to the idea of someone loving him "i know...but Yami has nothing but what seems to me..to be pure adoration and protective feelings too..for you only.." Seto loked at him, indecision stil haunting him, Yugi smiled at him as he hopped down "dont be afraid of what everyone else thinks and does...do it for yourself, give yourself a chance...i know Set wouldnt ever do anything to harm you, my Yami said he can tel just from the aura he gives off..."  
  
As the short kid wandered off, Seto blinked, leaning back on the counter "Yami-kun.." he murmered, feeling some of the fog around his mind had been lifted. "He..he's in love with me? that deep..- he blushed, now realising how distant he must have seemed after that incident -i mustve made him feel really awkward...maybe Yugi's right..i feel..like Set's promise is true...i can beleive him..  
  
He took a deep breath, then his eyes widened slightly as he realised onelast thing -i havent actually told him..how I feel yet..i have..to say something...-  
  
-I have to..-  
  
((AN: Waii! Argatou =) im so glad you all Read and Reviewed, ths chappie is dedicated to all of you! im moving house at the mo, so all these reviews gives me a lot to keep working towards!)) 


	6. A Little Further

He walked back from the kitchen, mind stil a little dazed. Set looked at him "you OK aibou?" Seto nodded, trying to think of how the hell he was supposed to tell this spirit what he'd always thought were such foolish feelings..Set's hand held his for a moemnt, squeezing it almost comfortingly, making Seto feel worse..  
  
His worries continued to plauge him the whole time he watched the rest of the duel...not that he was feeling 100% again. His vision kept going in and out of focus..kept going all blurry..  
  
"Sir, SIR!!" he jumped out of his daze, realising they were all staring at him, Set with that same worried frown -aibou-kun..- he was thikning. The staff member looked at Seto with a slightly worried expression,"sir, we're almost at domino, just to let you know.." Kaiba nodded "o-okay, go ahead with the usual landing clearence procedure.." the man nodded, and moved away to follow the orders.  
  
Seto sighed, and Joey shook his head "man, i thinks its a wander ya even able ter stand up Kaiba, geez, never heard of a bed before.." kaiba went red at that point, since his last memory of a bed had been when it was with..a certain -someone else- beside him. "I'm used to it.." he mumbled crossly, and Yugi was about to say something, being very worried, as they had ended up now, about the older duelist, when a voice issued over the intercom;  
  
::"Prepare for landing, there may be slight turbulence, plese stand by":: Sure enough, the whole ship shook slightly as it touched down, and Seto, who had been about to walk to the door, lost his balance, as he seemed to be doing with more and more ease lately...He would've hit the floor pretty hard, but at the last split second, someones arm curved around his back and managed to make sure he just sat down with a slight bump, "ow" he blinked.  
  
"Everyone OK?" Mokuba came scooting in, blinked at the way Yami Kaiba was now keeping a hold of his brother as he helped him up, and smiled. Yeah..fine" Joey said, winceing "'cept i hit my butt.." Yugi chuckled and at Mokies orders, they all began disembarking onto solid ground. There was a lot of happy yelling, and Yugi's grandfather had driven up to see the little duelist and his other half return, and couldnt hep but stare at the two Kaiba's.  
  
"Yugi..just how did -that- happen?" Yugi giggled and Yami smiled slightly.. "oh, i forgot, one of the millenium items was Kaiba's so naturally the spirit was released.." Yugi explained. His grandfather raised an eyebrow "Seto doesnt seem all that..bothered by him if ya ask me.." at this point Yami Kaiba had wrapped his arms around his lights waist as Seto leant slightly against a post, and, as Mr.Motou pointed out, Seto didnt seem all that fussed by the close quarters, if anything, he looked ready to fall asleep standing up.  
  
Yugi smiled "yeah, we're hoping it'll cheer him up a little..he's so.." as they began to walk back towards the car, Yugi's granfather interjected "serious.." Yami and Yugi nodded, but they were smiling..hopefully Seto would see the world as it was meant to be enjoyed now, with some caring for him..  
  
There was a lot of goodbyes, with Duke and Tristan both being VERY romantic to Serenity, much to Joeys slight annoyance. As Seto finished talking to the Yugi's and they'd driven off, he leant back against yami agan wth a muffled groan "i NEVER want to see another Dueling tournament for at LEAST a few months.." Yami Kaiba chuckled, and Mokuba smiled "c'mon..lets get home.." the other two nodded, and walked over to the limo.  
  
On the way home, Mokuba yabbered away to someone on the in-car phone, while Yami set about trying to ease Seto's exaustion, if kissing him was a way of doing so...Mokuba shook his head, Yami had done so much change in less then a few days, but he was glad to see his brother smiling...or in this case, more than a little distracted by the Yami's advances..  
  
Seto sighed, smiling sleepily at Yami as they reluctantly broke apart, it felt comforting to be like this..he leant against Set, closing his eyes, drifting asleep in the warm embrace. Set looked down at him, gently running his fingers soothingly through the soft brown hair, running his fingers over seto's cheek, smiling at the gentle shiver that touch gave..  
  
Mokuba was grinning, he could hardly beleive it...he settled back into the front seat..yawning a little himself...-i hope ill get some sleep, i think i had too much soda..- he smiled to himself..he was thinking of what else might keep not just him awake, if Yami eventually got his way..which Mokie just KNEW he was plannig...he wasnt blind to the way Yami was holding Kaiba so closely..((-lil perv? oO j/k-))  
  
For a little kid, he was amazingly sharp, the result of being as brainy as his older sibling, and entirely unabashed by such ideas..he'd seen it all in school ed class anyway..he slipped his walkman on, and listened to his Duel Monsters CD until they eventually pulled up outside the mansion...  
  
By then, Set decided his little light looked "too cute asleep" to be woken up, and simply carried him up the steps to the house. He took a second to gape at the MASSIVE mansion his light lived in, before asking mokie where Seto's room was. Mokuba pointed the way, before skipping off to get some cookies..car drives always made him peckish...  
  
Set carried Seto the whole way up, nudging the door open and lying his aibou on the large bed. Seto curled up atop the covers, waking slightly. Yami ran a hand down his back, murmering "its Ok love..we're at your home..." Seto sat up, leaning against Yami again, closing his eyes as the familiar warmth of the others arms closed around him.. "uhm..Yami-kun.." he mumbled sleepily, set looked down at him "what's up aibou?" Seto shifted even closer to him "I Love You" he managed at last, the first time he'd ever felt or said such a thing.  
  
Set blinked, going the colour his light normally did, but he couldnt help but smile, hearing words he knew it took alot for his light to say. He kissed him gently, looking down at those clear blue eyes "i'll -Always- look after you aibou...your all i care about..my precious Blue-Eyes Duelist.." Seto closed his eyes, barely aware of anything else, just that steady, comforting warmth of his Yami...  
  
He started to drift off again, vaugely aware of his yami's work to try and get him free from his coat "you cant fall asleep in it again!". Seto just mumbled something incoherent, and Yami carefully laid him down, throwing the jacket over a chair. He snuggled up close to his light, wrapping him in his arms aagin, not wanting to go too far in case he scared him, but he found he hated being apart from him for more than a few minuites even...  
  
Seto shifted, and the shirt he was wearing shifted up a little also...Set ran his hand gently over the bare skin, and seto murmered happily, nuzzling set sleepily, a soft smile etched gently into his normally serious face. Set kissed him softly, while shifting his touch slightly farther up Seto's back under the soft material, feeling a slight shiver run down his partners body as the other sighed happily. "Just sleep love.." Set whispered, and Seto slowly gave in to his Yami's words, the warmth of the touch making him feel so much happier than he'd ever been, the truth of his Yami's devotion finally becoming real to his usually closed heart...  
  
"Th..thank you..Yami-kun." he managed to murmer softly, before the dreamworld finally won. Set smiled, resting his hands around Seto's waist outside his clothing again, not wanting to make a single wrong move to upset his precious love...-someday, when your ready love...i'll unlock the rest of your heart..i want to be with you always..- and he slowly fell asleep himself, blushing at the memory of his lights soft skin..

* * *

Mokuba smiled as he peeked in Seto's room early that morning, seeing how close they were..he tiptoed in, throwing a warm blanket over them, before silently sneaking out, with the practise of many years of midnight fridge raids....  
  
He switched on the TV, thnking about the relationship, he'd seen Yami and Yugi acting that way, and he'd always wondered if perhaps that was what Seto needed, of course...his brother practically had a fanclub, so many girls wished they could go out with him, mokie had lost count of the amount of letters his irratated brother had thrown out on that subject.-well, lets just hope Yami will look after my big bro, because Seto needs soemone to care about -him- alone, not more betrayal and pain like from Gozaburo..- he shuddered at the name, rememebring all his brother had gone through to protect him from the angry, violent man...  
  
He turned up the volume, to dissmiss the memories -he's gone now..Seto can finally live free from that mans memory..-

* * *

Speaking of which, Seto had finally begun to stir..Set had been awake just a few minuites previously, and was now gazing at the partner, watching him sleep. As he stirred, he leaned closer to kiss him good morning "hey..." he murmered as he pulled away from him, gently massassging Seto's cheek again.  
  
Seto blushed, as Yami gently ran his fingers through his hair.."hey yourself.." he said softly, the touch on his face reminding him of where Yami's hands had strayed just before he slept..this made him blush again, and Set blinked, remembering it himself; "Uhm...aibou-kun..i hope i didnt...make you feel uncomfortable with what i-" he was cut off, as Seto did -HIS- usual tactic, kissd him to shut him up. That done Seto smiled, even though he felt strange, almost shy, saying these things, "no..it felt right." he murmered, seeing the Yami going bright red, which was usually his style.  
  
"Aibou..." Yami kissed his cheek softly, murmerring to him "thank you..for letting me stay beside you...i love you" Seto clsoed his eyes, able to cope now with the feelings those simple three words could produce. He opened his eyes agin, and yami smiled at the myriad of lights seeming to shine in their depths as he softly kissed him aagin.  
  
"Hungry Love.." seto nodded, and yam sat up, stretching, and seto blinked, wondering for a second why he wasnt wearing his white over coat, then rememebred Yami managing to get it off him..blinking he thought about his response a second ago...it HAD felt right somehow..the Yami's gentle manner, the wamrth of an undiscovered touch..he shook his head slightly...-dont get carried away idiot..-  
  
But...-Does Yami..?- he watched the ther hop down from the bed, then turned back to Seto "you ok aibou?" Seto nodded "ah, yeah.." he slipped down from the bed, following yami, and laughign as the spiirt choose to, in a random moment of sheer...randomness, slide down the banister...  
  
Mokuba blinked, hearing what sounded like a skidding sound, then "DAMN FLOOR WAX!!!" followed by soemone else laughing. He scootched out, seeing Yami siting on the floor, rubbing his back, with Seto running up to him, laughing heavily. "What ARE you two doing?!" Mokuba sqeaked, Yami looked up "i was trieing to run to the kitchen, forgot about the ebil floor wax.." He stood up, kissing his hikari on the cheek as he reached them "wheres the food?" he asked, findign the kitchen at last.  
  
As he rummaged for something interesting, Mokuba glomped his brother, asking a few quick questions before Yami came back over "so, this mean he's your boyfriend?" he asked. Seto blinked, partly because hed never quite thought about that, and partially from the the kid put it so bluntly -i influence that kid wayyy to much...- "uh.." he blinked down at his hands, "i..i guess...y-yeah.." Mokueba grinned, hugging his bro "yeah! im glad, you deserve someone special!" here Yami interupted, somehow managing to carry three plates at once. He set them down, kissed Seto's cheek, plonnked down beside his light.  
  
Seto only half paid attention to mokuba's talk, as he quizzed Yami about various things, this was partly Yami's fault, he DID have to rest his hand on Kaiba's leg, making it pratically impossible for Kaiba to really conentrate, he still got all nervous...  
  
"What're you palnnign for today mokie?" Seto asked, as he stood up to put the plates away "Ima go to the arcade with Yugi and Téa and the guys, is that OK?" Seto nodded, he disliked the group a lot less after the arrival of the yami, now he understood certain feelings....  
  
As Mokuba raced out, Yami gathered his precious love into his arms, whispering gentle words to the other "i want you to know..i only exist here...to love you, you are evrything to me...i want to show you.." Seto blushed, feeling like his entire past had been erased, the Yami had pulled him away from his reluctant life, a life of sadness...  
  
"Y-yes.." he whispered, closing his eyes, feeling peaceful at last..a long-lost feeeling..becomig real to him....  
  
((yayy, i hope i did a better job of ym checks for error, thanks to darleneartist for pointing them out! ive been slightly sick lately, and i didnt spend enough time doign the error checks..)) 


	7. Next Stage Of Devotion

After a few minuites Kaiba sighed, "id best go check my stocks..." Yami sighed himself, but smiled "aww..alright love..." and kissed him happily. Mokuba smiled, sticking his head in the door just as they finsihed. "Im off guys, cya later you two!" they nodded "call when you want me to come pick ya up kiddo!" "ok!" as the little dark haired kid vanished out the door..Set sighed, looking at his love "aibou, will you be OK?" Seto gave him a stern look "ill be fine."  
  
He wandered in to the main room, with Yami goggling at the giant TV there "wow!" He sat down, and as seto grabbed some of his papers, he had another idea. As Seto moved past him to make towards his office room, Yami grabbed him by the back of his coat, pulling him, rather cutely, onto his lap. Seto sqeuaked, trying to keep his balance, but Yami nudged his foot, so he ended up sitting across his Yami's lap.  
  
"Set.." he growled at the other, but Set just smiled, then kissed him "im sorry, i just dont want to forget how warm you are..." Seto sighed, he could see work would have to wait, and oddly enough, he didnt mind.."mm-hmm.." he said, raising one eyebrow, blinking as a warm touch slipped under the heavy fabric of his shirt, he closed his eyes leaning against Yami...  
  
Such Rare moments to him...  
  
Set smiled, seeing how his light was blushing gently when he invaded under the clothes. He fell to massassing Seto's back as the other leant happily against him. "Mmm.." Seto shivered as Yami's hand ran up his back, gently tracing his sides.  
  
Seto sighed happily, as Yami kissed him first on the lips, then began tracing them along his neck...he gave a slightly startled squeak though, as Yami's hands traced -just- below his trouserline, sending an icey, yet nice...shiver up his spine. He blushed, still a little nervous about what to do if Yami wanted..something a little..-more-.  
  
"Mmhh..." the two were pulled apart by the phones ringing. "Damn.." Yami grumbled, reluctantly letting go of the light so he could go answer it. As he heard his precious partner talking on the device, he began to worry. -I hope..im not upsetting my precious light..i love him, more than anything in the world...and i want to show him..but..i dont want to be forcing my love into something too early, his heart's so fragile now..-  
  
His thoughts were broken off as Seto returned, looking annoyed "whats wrong love?" Set asked, his hikari sighed. "i haveta go into town, wanna come?" Set smiled, Seto blsuhed, but felt like he wanted the other half around, like he couldnt seem to manage alone anymore...

* * *

Set stared at the large town as they drove through it, asking questions inbetween snuggling his aibou, and kissing him. Seto was grateful the blacked out window seperated them from the driver...not that he really thought about what anyone else had thought...  
  
Yami had changed into a dark black suit, with a pair of sunshades he'd found. It wouldnt do to have people bugging his hikari about why they looked so similar, so Set tried some of the modern clothing Seto's age wore, well, buisness people anyway...  
  
Seto smiled as they reluctantly, as they seemed to now, pulled apart from a lingering kiss. "Here we are sir.." said the monotone voice..the two got out from the car "ill be a sec..." Seto raced inside....Set smiled, glad to see his light looked in much better health. -My precious hikari..ill do anything to see that smile..-  
  
Seto came running back out, dumped a pile of stuff the car and sighed. Set blinked "everything ok?" Seto nodded "fancy a walk?" he asked "i need the air." Set nodded, and his light sent the limo on back to the mansion. Then he grabbed his Yami's hand and set off down the street....

* * *

Somehow or another, they ended up outside the aracde, having already been to a café, the bookstores, and a music shop. Set had been amazed at the way the store owners seemed so happy to see his light, but Seto swiftly explained that was only because he tended to spend a lot of money there, msotly on his younger sibling, or buisness stuff.  
  
Seto blinked, "i might as well check what time mokies coming home.." he said, striding into the crowds. Since Set resembed a (very cute) bodyguard, people scooted out of the way, a lot of the girls giggling; "ooh, Seto Kaiba's such a CUTIE" "Man, i bet he already has a girl!" "or a guy?" "no way..really?". Ignoring all this Seto managed to locate the younger one "hoi, Mokuba!"  
  
The little one turned, having just finsihed going on DDR against Téa, who was one of the best. Hey Seto, what're you doing down here?" Seto smiled as his little bro hugged him tightly. "Just had to pick up some account reports...whats this your doing?" Mokie blinked "DDR, dance machine.."  
  
Seto gave it an odd look "hmph.." and was about to go when he heard a snotty voice declaring; "who dares challenge -ME- on this?!" Téa swore "oh great, its Miyuka, that show-off..." but Seto wasnt listening, some part of grew irratated at the way he saw the girl pushing others about. -i acted like that and look where it got me..-. Smirking he answered "if you dont mind, -girlie-, i will."  
  
Everyone stared, The gangs jaws dropped, and a whisper rippled through the crowded place. "Seto Kaiba's gonna play against Miyuka, ths is gonna be HUGE!". Miyuka stared, looking the slender duelist all over with a delighted smile, he was cute.."wanna make a bet honey? if i win, you gotta take me out somehwere.." Seto sneered "and if you loose, you gotta stay away from here, and quit bullying these people!" she laughed "your one to talk honey, but sure, lets GO!"  
  
Set smiled at his hikari, who grinned back. As the fast paced audio blared out, Seto closed his eyes, and took a single step forward...and simply -felt- which way he had to move, which he couldn't explain. He felt a kind of beat inside him, like he could sense the rythem. -I guess this is how some people are so good at it, or maybe its because of Set- he ignored the noise from the crowd, managing to focus, using years of experience, his mind on this alone.  
  
Miyuka gawped, this guy was....amazing. he was managing to get 100% perfect match, with his eyes closed! The crowd had grown so massive Set found he could hardly breathe. "Gah" he grumped, but didn't take his eyes from his light. He could feel the others ambition shining through, and it was that guided the light so well. -He's truly opening his heart now..im so glad-  
  
Téa gaped, shed -never- seen someone pulling off a DDR feat like he was..with his eyes clsoed his movements were flawless, graceful, the wide white coat billowing about him at each step -he shoulda been a dancer..- she thought..Set grinned, watching his beloved dancing, the way that overcoat seemed to flow to his body..  
  
"Whooo!! Go Kaiba!" "Get 'er bro!" "Amazing, this guy's a record!" all of these comments and more rang out as Seto did the final steps with a flourish, beating the stunned Miukya by well over 25% more than her previous score, breaking the record. He opened his eyes again, staring at the wigged out girl, "well, dont forget the deal". And with that he leapt over the platform, landing smoothly on his feet, amidst a wave of applause.  
  
Téa shook her head, and Mokuba gleefully hugged his bro "you got rid of her!" Seto blinked "was she THAT big a nuisense?". Téa groaned "you dont know HOW much..you just saved the arcades butt". Seto raised one eyebrow, seeing Joey, Yugi, Yami Yugi, and all the others giving him those bloody-hell-thats-unexpected looks. This was coming froma guy who would usually bully people around if they got in his way, but in a fair challenge match, he'd won with what seemed little effort...  
  
"Amazing!" Yugi smiled "how did you -DO- that?" Joey gaped. Seto shrugged "i used to have to run away from bullies a lot when i was in the orphanage, plus karate and self-defence classes can usually help." As he walked away, Mokuba having decided to stay the night with the Yugi's, Yugi suddenly blinked "wait; did he say.." and Joey finsihed, looking at the retreating duelists back, Set right behnd him, "orphanage"  
  
The whole group went silent, Mokuba nodded "yeah, we were adopted, from when we were very little, so Seto doesnt like being around people much, it reminds him of our parents.." Téa frowned "oh.." she said sadly "we're sorry." Moukba smiled slightly "its Ok, and its Seto who took all the pain of it, he did everything to protect me, thats why he's not like everyone else his age, he's had to practically be my parent..." This prompted a stunned, yet lightened atmosphere, the gang finally knew part of why Seto had been so cold...  
  
Seto winced as he sat down in the car. "Whats wrong love?" Seto sighed "ahh.just tired.." Set smiled softly, holding his light close, "mm...then you'll need to rest, wont you.." Seto blushed, feeling those same feelings being revived from earlier -ah, the closer we get...the more we seem to move towards....that, the less i want to be apart from him..-  
  
He sighed -but, im still...as much as i hate to admit it, scared to go any further..what if lose him?- this thought weighed heavily upon his mind, dragging some of his triumph from the arcade down. Set noticed his loves sadness, and wished he could prove to him just how much he loved him...

* * *

The moment they walked in, Seto wandered into his office to file the papers, and Set started cooking something for his hikari. Half an hour later, most of which he spent time trying to think of something to cheer his light up, he went upstars and bodily carried Seto downstairs. Seto only put up a slight resistance, finding it felt nice to be in yami's arms again...  
  
Set deposited him on the couch, making sure his love ate food..-my aibou..someday, i wish someday i could call you my Koi((Lover))..- the very idea made him want to make sure his light was happy more than anything. As a result, in between Seto's nerves and Yami's worrying, it seemed awfully tense...

* * *

The weather quickly turned to storms as the evening wore on, and Seto had to run upstairs and shut one of the massive balcony windows in his room before the water got in. Set followed a little more slowly, when his love didn't return after a minuite. He found him staring out the closed window at the stormy skies, one delicate hand holding the curtain up.  
  
"What's bothering you love..you seem sad and nervous.." as the Yamis hands wove about his waist, resting his chin on Seto's shoulder, Set worried about him. Seto bit his lip, closing his eyes as if that would help control the wave of emotion rising again.. -It's getting out of control. i-i dont how much longer i'll be able to keep hiding how he's making me feel- "Anou.." he said softly, gripping the curtain slightly "i..i-i'm just..worried...i'll loose you." he felt pain welling up, pain he had hidden for so long, never released..his grip tightened.  
  
Set blinked, then smiled softly "Aibou..i promised i'd never leave your side and i -wont-. I'd do anything for you..i just want to make you feel happy..prove to you i'll always be here to love you..the proof of my promise.." as he spoke he gently brushed a hand along Seto's cheek, tilting the others delicate profile up so he could kiss him softly, feeling a strange dampness on Seto's face.  
  
"Don't be sad love..." Seto looked back at him, the tortured pain and misery apparent now.."i want to change this..." Set whispered, feeling hs own pain at seeing how much his beloved was really scared of being left alone again. "I dont want to ever see you being made unhappy again.."  
  
As another crystal tear splashed the floor, Yami drew Seto's gaze away from the window, into his eyes. "Please..let me look after your heart.." slender hands slid under the duelist's clothing, touching that soft skin again..."aibou..beloved..koi?" he whispered this last word to Seto, one hand resting above his waist...  
  
The curtain fluttered back into its place as Seto released it, at last giving into the Yami's words, and his own heartbeat, taking a step away from the window, into Set's embrace...

* * *

Thunder split the skies as Yami tended to his precious Seto, a kiss found a new level of its love, and the two finally realised the feelings that had been racing almost out of control..how things were now meant to be..Seto closed his eyes, feeling his own hated, selfish feelings being rendered void by the simple, unwavering love from his partner..that promise..  
  
It was just as well Mokie wasnt there, and the thunder buried any sounds..as a past was changed and a future began..  
  
**((i'll leave this up to your minds heheh oO plus, this IS a PG lol, mebbe one of the days ill write a more..deeper version anyways, THANK YOU to all who have reviewed this so far, i want -YOU- to tell me what you think should happen, im loving writing this fic, its become my best writing project! :D ))**


	8. New Day, Same Nightmare

Early the next morning, seto was woken by the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. -urgh..same old?- he thought, as he slowly opened his eyes -same room, same bloody birds, same things, same yami-!- here he woke up fully, a blush spreading across his face -no, this is different..yami-kun..- he didnt get any further, as he trailed off, blushing deeply.  
  
He sat up, drawing his knees up to his body, looking sideways at the snoozing figure beside him. Such an identical likeness...The likeness stirred at that moment, deep blue eyes looking dozily up at him. "hey...aibou-" he sat up, brushing his fingers over seto's cheek, "good sleep?"  
  
Seto blinked, still blushing "y-yes.." as Yami sat up fully, shifting a little closer so he could hold his light...his Koi. Kaiba leant into the warmth a small smile curving over his flushed face. Yami ran his fingers thru kaib'as hair, gently kissing the top f his head. "Aibou...." He held seto even closer, arsmw rapped around the slender figure...  
  
seto wondered if his face was going to go any redder, and soon found it was, when yami whispered "thank you aibou-koi...for trusting me.." kaiba looked up, face scarlet now, but me managed to choke out "yami-kun...um.." then, entirely out of his usual nature, he hugged his yami tightly.."your the one -i- should be thanking....your the first person to ever stay beside me...made me realise i couldnt always manage alone..."  
  
He waited for yami to say something, even luagh. But he heard his partners voice a second later, and it carried the same loving, kind tone it had always had since the very beguining. "i never break a promise..especially to my koi.." Seto blushed, still feeling like this was a wonderful dream....  
  
The two sat on the bed, yami holding the light close, the warmth of the memories of the last night occupieing their minds..Seto closed his eyes -Things seem different now..all that resentment for what i thought was a foolish emotion...yami was so patient with me, even when i was pushing him away he didnt go, he just waited to tell me he cared for me..-  
  
Yami smiled, looking down at his love, -ill never forget this, the first time i truly got to hold you tight, to fall asleep with you beside me..unafraid id upset you..- he kised seto's cheek -i fell in love with you the moment i saw you, my sweet little descendent...and its a feeling i will never ignore..i love you so much now..-  
  
Seto blsuhed, tilting his head up so he could kiss yami "mhh...i love you..." he murmered, smiling properly for the first time..Set smiled, kissing him back playfully, squeezing the slender waist, making seto squeak, then laugh. "How's about we go get some food love...im starving.."  
  
Seto nodded, feeling damn hungry himself..he trailed behind yami, still in a bit of a daze..so many things he thought he could never feel..had shown themselves in the lovign circumstances...-i spent ym whole life beleiving this was a farce..but now..i dont EVER want to have to leave him..never..-  
  
This still preyed on his mind as he bustled around, picking various thigs to cook. Another sadening issue, which he'd forgotten about this day, was waiting to show itself..Yami plopped himself down on a stool, smiling at how his aibou seemed happily occupid, and cheerful. The smile grew even bigger as set heard his hikari humming something softy, and saw that happy smile. -Its good..ive managed to help you feel hapier aibou..-  
  
seto absent midedly hummed the song from the DDr machne in the arcade, and was lost in his own world. Until that was, set decided to see what his Koi was doing. Seto had puased, stirring the stuff in the pan....and as a result got a fright when yami wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on aseto's shoulder again, murmerring "what'cha making koibito?" seto blushed, the little nickname making him remember that night....  
  
"anou..just a special kind of soup, i rememebr my mom used to make it...i found the recepie..it was after they.." he trailed off, looking a little sad, the memory returning... set frowned worriedly, knowing his aibous past still caused him some considerable pain..."aibou.." he murmerred, and as seto turned the heat down, yami drew him into his arms again, whispering "its OK, i just want you to be happy...ill always be here when its too much for your heart to handle..you'll always have me..."  
  
Kaiba nodded, feeling espeshially sad, since it was the anniversary of the sadness that very day. He eventually turned back to his cooking "...i have to visit..the cemetary later..." set felt like he was beign torn apart, hearing the sadness in his hikari's voice..."your not going alone..im coming too, aibou..."  
  
seto blinked, "you..dont mind?" he whispered. Set shook his head "of course not..i love you seto-koi, and i wont break that promise.." as seto grabbed some tings from the various cupboards, yami smiled "as darkness ill look after the light..."  
  
---------------  
  
As they walked back from the cemetary visit, set saw how much this day realy semmed to upset his love...the soft smile that had been hanging around him all that morning had faded, and he looked ready to cry..  
  
"aibou..." Seto had stopped in front of a building. stepping up beside him, yami saw the words "Orphanage" written on a hanging sign. "aibou..aibou-koi?" Seto at last snapped free from the trance "yami-kun..um, i just need to go in here a moment.." set blinked, but follwed his love faithfully, as he had promised, gently sqeezing his hand..  
  
Seto stepped in, and got one huge, familiar surprise..  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
-----  
  
Yugi, Joey and Tristan had all volenteered to give the orphanage a hand, since one of yugis grandfathers friends had a job there. They were happily surrounded by all the little ones, when the childrens attention attention was captured by another person entering...  
  
"Ohh, Kaiba!" giggling, one of the little ones ran over, and was picked up by the older duelist. The three gaped "k..k...kaiba?!" Joey spluttered, as the kids all crowded around him, they obviously were delighted to see him..  
  
"Ah.." Yugi's eyes widened, a look of comprehension dawning "he said he came from an orphanage, it must be this one then..."  
  
"Thats right.." they all turned, seeing a motherly figure, one of the matrons, standing beside them "he was here when he was a child, parents were killed very close together, it almost destroyed him, we had a worrying time when we thought he wasnt going to stop blaming himself for it..he wouldnt speak, woudnt do anything, kept trying to escape to get back to the place it happened.."  
  
The group stared at her, hardly able to beleive it "he, he was ehre since he was a kid..?" Joey blinked, the woman nodded "bright child, but as for childhood, he was more like a grownup, always doing what you'd expect of a parent for his younger brother, he wouldnt do anything pertaining to himself if he could help it, he kept saying t was his mothers last request before she died..that he look after his younger brother..."  
  
Yugi and the other two were speechless, this was what had hurt him so much, having your parents torn away from you was horrific.."man..." joey shook his head, watching how kaiba was smiling at the kids, but behind the smile seemed to lurk an old pain...  
  
"So, a few times every year, he comes in here to see the little ones, plus, if it wasnt for the help and money he's donated to us, we would have had to close this place..." she shook her head "he still seems as serious and adult as when he was a kid, ive not seen 'im smile for a long time..."  
  
Yugi blinked "i think..he's better now.." he murmered, joey looked at set, who was standing his light, their hands barely touching but this seemed enough to help seto.."yeah.."  
  
Seto looked up, seeing them all there for the first time since he'd walked in. A look of slight panic and confusion dawned, and he quickly just looked back down -no matter how many times i visit, it still makes me feel like im re-living it..i want these kids to have a happier life..but..now yugi's lot knows about this..i didnt intend..-  
  
He closed his eyes, praying they wouldnt interfere, wouldnt come any closer......  
  
NO such luck. "Kaiba-kun?" he accidentally let an anxious shiver run through him, the bubble of panic that always came up when people mentioned his past appearing now. Knowing he couldnt avoid them, he mamanged "a,h-hey, what're you here for? i just.." but he stopped, deciding not to continue, and glanced away from them. watching the kids playing in the newly re-vamped building, Yugi smiled. "This is what your brother was talking about, and what you mentioned..isnt it?" kaiba flinched slightly, just nodding "mm.." Joey frowned, and Tristan wondered -is there something else thats behind this guy, seems hes done nothing but be used as peoples tools since his parents died, from what mokuba told us of thier stepfather...-  
  
Yugi was trying to get the details out of kaiba, who seemed very anxious, and upset. Yugi blinked "hey ,the lady that works ehre, she told us how..about-" here kaiba definatly couldnt seem to even meet their gazes "mhm..." his ahnds were clenched so tightly they left marks when he fially loosened his grip.  
  
He was so intent on just answering all yugi's questions he barely saw the looks going between Joey and tristan. They were all used to dealing with a cold, arrogant guy, not someone who rgiht now looked pretty wound up about something.  
  
Thankfully yugi's questions were cut short by the arrival of the place's owner, and kaiba instantly began speaking to him about how the place was doing on its current funds. Yugi's group watched in curiopsity as kaiba held out a flat envolope, and when he heard the amount of money it was, joey practically had a heart attack...  
  
"how the hell can he have so much money!? the lucky goit!" ttristan shrugged "he runs a massive business empire joey ya doofus, THATS where.." yugi smiled "mm, but from what ive heard, alot of it gets sent ehre, the Orphanage...guess cos of he grew up here.." The lot nodded, and ythey saw, as soon as the guy had finsihed talking to seto, the kids crowded round him and set again as they made to go..  
  
"aw, c'mon, pwease stay!" "ya gonna come back!?" "aww.." Thruogh all this Kaiba smiled "yeah, dont worry, ill be back now its the holidays, take care!" he waved cheerfully to them, then ducked out into the chilly air outside, some of the kids following, yelling goodbye as he and Set started to walk back to KaibaCorp.  
  
"Wow..those kids seem ta really adore him.." Joey said, surprised to high hell. "well, they all know him as the saviour of this place..a few years back it was due to close.." they turned to look at the smiling manager "but then Mr.Kaiba just showed up, originally from here, and saved the place from the funding slump it was in...we were all surprised he was from here, so few ever return.."  
  
Yugi smiled "thats good, my grandfather's friend said the place suffered a lot of trouble, but we had no idea it was kaiba.." The guy nodded as he turned to go, and ygui and co made to go to the kids "if it wasn't for KaibaCorp, we'd be stuck..."  
  
Yugi couldnt help thinking it was odd, for kaiba to be saving such a painful part of his past -but i guess he's doing all this for mokuba, according to that lady, thats all he's ever cared for..or else he wants these kids to have a life he obviosuly never got to see..for them to be happy..what really happened to him??-  
  
-------  
  
Set really began worry as seto hardly spoke "aibou.." they stopped on a desterted street "are you OK?" seto didnt answer for several seconds then "y-yeah..its just..." he stopped as yami's arms wrapped around hsi waist and the other pulled him into his arms, the warmth pushing away the chill of the air, holdig him in the iddle of the street.  
  
"Aibou..i love you, i hate seeing you sad like this..." Set kissed his cheek softly "please tell me whats making you so sad, is it these memories?" Seto blinked, not wanting to leave the wamrth and safety of yami's arms, even if it was only a temporary respite from his past....Sighing he looked up, managing a fake smile "Im ok..really.."  
  
But set couldnt get rid of those nagging doubts as they walked back to the mansion -please tell me love, i only want to help..-  
  
The sky had fallen dark by the time they got back, and kaiba was feeling oddly tired. Set managed, after 20mins of seto's objecting, to get him to go lie down. "you have to rest aibou!" he had stated, and Seto had just given in eventually, set had a way of looking very cte and persuasive. -i bet..- setot hoguth as he curled up ato the bed -Mokie taught him that..- chuckling he lay back and closed his eyes...  
  
-----  
  
Water. A masive expanse of it, glittering with pinpricks of lgiht coming from somewhere in the darkness around him. "where..." he whispered, his voice echoed "is this...?" he tried to move away from his place atop the water, but his whole body felt weighted down, numb almost. It felt depressing....heavy....  
  
Scarcely had he gotten sight of where he was, then the water started to swirl, swiftly it rose up, entwining into a serpent, which snaked its way around his body, pulling him down before he could fully react....  
  
As the dark waters closed in, he saw all the things he had tried despertly to hide, the memory of his parents deaths, the orpahnge...  
  
Gozaburo. here the memories seemed slower, more malicious, showing every instance that man had used him as a tool, as only a means to keep his company going. He felt flashes of pain as he saw each memory of each time he'd been thrown aside, hit, and heared that mocking laughter.  
  
Blood red ribons suddenly appeared, wrapping aroumd him, hearing a cold voice -this is, and always will be, your past..dont think yugi and those fools really care about you, dont think you can be any different then what you are..-  
  
As he felt the warmth from yami fading, it spoke again -you'll always just be a tool, give him one chance, that precious lover of yours wil destert you, just like--  
  
Here Seto had heard enough, he closed his eyes :-:yami, you're the only one who's ever told me diferent then this cold blankness..i dotn want to beleive it:-: Here he finally managed to form a few words dispite the cold, and woke up yelling "NO MORE PLEASE!!!"  
  
He sat up on the bed, shivering, then buried his head in his hands, shaking from deep within, the chill of the things words still feeling like a cold knife through him. -do..do i beleive myself? or was that dream right, am i nothing more than a tool, no use for anything more? no.....-  
  
He let out a miserable hiccup, and the door was flung open a second later, Set skidding in "aibou!!" he ran to his love, seeing how pale he was. "aibou..." he sat on the bed next him, wrapping his arms around Seto's terrified, slender frame, feeling how much he was shivering.  
  
"What happened love?" the yami asked. Seto just made a miserble choking sound, clutchung to yami's body as if he was afraid he'd vanish..."y-yami-kun..." he finally choked out "am i just a puppet?" set started slightly, confused "what? what the hell gave you that idea love..." seto looked down, biting his lip, the next second feeling warm blood flowing from the bite.. "im only..any good to people, as a tool...?" he whispered blankly, leaning slackly against yami.  
  
Set felt a frightening shock run through him -Seto...aibou-kun..dont let your past do this to you..i dont want to lose you to your sadness..what can i do??- In his arms Seto sniffed slightly, still hiccuping miserably. Set sighed, sotly kissing the younger one, briefly tasting blood from the cut, which faded away at the touch. seto stopped shivering, leaning thankfully into the others warm kiss. It seemed to calm him down a little, and he dropped back into sleep seconds later, but yami didnt feel any better.  
  
-What if it happens again aibou?- he thought, checking his lgiths breathing. It was steady, good. He sighed, not wanting to leave the others side. He heard mokuba's voice yellig "im home!", as the kid got back from one of his clubs. Set shot downstairs to tell him to keep the noise down. Mokuba blinked, panicing when yami told him of what happened. "my brother! lemme see him!" Set shook his head "he's asleep at the moment..but hes been having some bad dreams...its best he just sleeps it out.."  
  
Mokie nodded worriedly, wandering up to his room, worried sick about his older brother. -seto, stop concentrating on me, think about yourself for once, i hate it when you get so ill and tired because you spend so mcuh time on that promise. I know its Mom's last request but, youve got to look after yourself too...-  
  
Set sighed, walking back to his lights room...  
  
-----  
  
"Hey yugi!" mokuba smiled as his friend answered the phone on its first ring, feeling releived, he needed someoe to talk to.  
----  
  
"Nightmares? well, they shouldnt have that kind of effect...is he ill?" yugi had listened to everything mokie had said about his older brother's sudden strange condition. He heard Mokuba sigh "no, hes just tired, keeps babbling about puppets and something..i don't understand it other than i think it was the orphanage memories that brought up the ones about our step-dad...he always went for Seto when he was mad see.."  
  
Yugi nodded, frowning worriedly, since they'd seen him at the orphanage, it seemed Seto had gotten worse as far as his already precarious mental state went...."dont worry mokie, just get yami to stay with him, yami loves him to high heaven, if i know him, hes not about to let your bro get ill, kaiba just needs time to realise tthis isnt going to fade like the other things..."  
  
----  
  
Yugi sighed as he put the phone reciever down. "hey yug, whats wrong?" he looked up, seeing yami, tristan and joey all looking worriedly at him "who was that calling?" joey finsihed.  
  
Yugi sat down and sighed "it was mokyba, hes worried about his brother, apprently kaiba's started having strange nightmares, and whatever he sees its making him ill, he's hurt yb something..its worrying him..but theres no sign of a fever..."  
  
Joey frowned "he seemed a bit weird ealier in the orphanage didnt he...?" tristan nodded, and yami spoke "all of this recent stuff, the gozaburo reappearence, noa, its all deeply to do with his past, and the way things went, its all hurting him more than any of us..."  
  
They all blinked, realsied just how right yami was, seto HAD been the central focus of all of this...yami sighed "i noticed he didnt really react at all during it, all i can think of is its all sinking in and its too much to handle after years of hiding it according to mokuba.."  
  
They all sighed, they knew a persons memory could consume their entire mind, and if there wasnt away of pulling kaiba from this strange slump he was in, then what....  
  
----  
  
Seto felt like he'd been flung into an icey lake as he finally woke up after a semi-dreamless sleep, broken only by the odd flash of those ribbons again...  
  
He heard set talking on the phone down below, and he tried to yell to him, but all that happened was a faint, almost kittenish mewling sound, it was all his frozen voice would allow in his state.  
  
-why is that nightmare doing this to me.- he winced, feeling frozen from the inside. He forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the constant pounding in his head "why..why is-?" but he stopped there, as his stomach lurched unpleasntly, and he was forced to make a break for the bathroom...  
  
-----  
  
Set walked back into his koi's room just as the certain afore-mentioned came out of the bathroom, one hand pressed to his head, white as a sheet..."aibou?" the spirit ran forward, wrapping an arm around seto's waist, helping him hobble back to the bed.  
  
"Aibou..." concern had not left the yami's voice since seto's nightmare. Seto tried to say something, but he could already feel sleep trying to claim him again -no..i dont want to see it again..- his last view was of yami sitting right by him, their hands entwined gently...  
  
The visions struck again, seto found himself floating in the blackness, the cold seeping into the soft barrier of warmth he could feel from yami's hand..trying to drag him away from such a sweet hope...  
  
---  
  
-he keeps passing out, he can hardly stay awake..i dont..i never want to lose him..i have to end this nightmare for him, i love him!- set felt panic rising, and struggled to think of something to do "aibou.." he held his loves pale, icey hand as he wished for a way to show itself...  
  
---  
  
In his nightmare, the light tried desperatly to get free..but the ribbons were tightenign their grip around his body, leaving streaks of blood were they touched, he could feel the warmth fading..-i dont want to give n to this..but i cant get free..yami..please...-  
  
----  
  
Yami's panic increased as seto's breathing began to slow, the coma state trying to start, as his mind convinced him he was supposed to go that way...  
  
Set touched seto's cheek, frightened by how cold he was "seto...koibito.." as he heard seto's breathing pause, he knelt on the bed, crouching over seto, holding his hand close to his heart, and kissed his beloved with all the desperation, adoration, love, and worry he felt for him...-please aibou..-  
  
Unnoticed by him, a bright ball of light started to shine between them...  
  
----  
  
Just as he fet ready to just let go, he felt a familiar warmth, knew set was trying to help him..-he, he DID cme for me..he really does mean his promise, he doesnt care about what ive done in the past, only the present..-  
  
He felt the ribbons shred aaprt, as a strange light surrounded the whole area, the memories breaking into fragments thats dissolved into the glow -yami..-  
  
he slowly bgean to wake...  
  
His vision cleared as he managed to open his eyes, feeling yami gently breaking a kiss betwene them, the light that had felt so warm vanishing now, to show his worried partner right beside him, one ahnd warmly clutching his, scared blue eyes locked onto his "ai..aibou?"  
  
They were only a few inches apart, seto could see the fright and worry in his yamis eyes...he sat up, set arms sneaking aroudn ihs back to ease the movement. He slumped against his other half, feeling a overwhelming sense of relief..-its gone..yami..saved me from what id always been so scared of..he neevr broke his promise, even when i couldnt ask him for help, he tried everything..-  
  
Set slowly began massaging his back, feeling seto shivring. He paused a second later though, as he coudl hear seto making faint little noises, like he was.....crying?  
  
"aibou.." he kissed seto's cheek softy, this persuading the other to look up at him "yami-kun..i.." he blsuhed as yami raised his other hand to brush the tears away "i..thank you..." Set smiled, identical crystal blue eyes looking at his hikari "seto..ive said it once, ill say it again, -i love you-, you alone only, and ill NEVER leave you..you mean more to me than life itself, wthout you, nothing would be worth anything to me..and ill repeat it as often as you worry.."  
  
Seto couldn't stop himself from going bright red at these words, both at how the truth could be felt in yamis soft touch, moving under his shirt again, and in the gentle smile in the blue eyes so like his own..."yami-kun..i.." two more crystal tears spalhed onto his trouser leg as he leant into the embrace.  
  
"i love you..i dont want to be aywhere else..only with you..." with eavh word he felt the bad memories fading, like this was something that should have been expressed long ago, bt was ow fnally being unlocked from an icey barrier...  
  
He uttered a soft cry, clutching to set's back, nuzzling into his shoulder, biting his lip at the contrast as yami's warm hands began straying purposely along his back under the fabic of his clothing, the wamrth countering the chill of his skin, "you're cold love.." set murmered...  
  
Seto opened his eyes, knowing how red he must be "..you made the cold go away in my dreams mm?" he trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the warm air.  
set blsuhed at his light's sweet invitation.."mhh, then ill just have to stay with you and...warm you up then, eh?" as he whispeerd ths last bit he kissed his love again, lying him down and drawing them both close together...  
  
seto blsuhed again as yami began gently kissing the tears that had fallen onto his face, then gently kissing him just perfectly, but almost as if he teasing him...  
  
The prevous hours became nothing more than a passing thought as the kisses grew deeper, familiar paths being traced over soft cool skin.., like clouds being whisked across the moon...  
  
-----  
  
Mokie perked his ears up as he sat watching TV, what was that...noise? Sounded like...he giggled, knowing JUSt what it was -bloody hell yami, you sure know how to charm my brother...but you'd better be looking after him!-  
  
He wondered though, wether yami and seto would be able to deal with the no doubt huge fuss the world would make when they found out about the two of them..-yami'll help him cope, im sure they'll be Ok, hehe, maybe yami and yugi can help?- he grinned, thinking up whateevr plans it took to help his brother....  
  
(( o ...o -eyeball falls out- damn, im goign to pieces XD, ive typed me butt off lately, trying to write all my ideas before i forhget hehe..but at least i managed to pass my exams for I.T just got the (delayed) results on friday! )) 


	9. The Reported Truth

Bwahah the author strikes back..bloody internet xx..  
  
------  
  
As the evening began to arrive, seto just slept, with his worried yami staying as close to him as possible, trying to think of anything to help his aibou feel better...  
  
He kissed seto's cheek gently, then wandered softly out of the room, with a sudden idea...  
  
-----  
  
Warm, then it vanished..seto opened his eyes, much too..(ahem)..tired from certain "events" to get up, so he just curled up, listening the far-off sounds of mokie playing video games, and..footsteps?  
  
He blearily tried to open his eyes, and just as he did, a warm soft blanket was draped over him. "eh?" he opened his eyes fully, seeing yami gently tucking it around him "yami-kun?" the yami smiled softly "just making sure you dont get cold love..." he kissed his loves cheek, smiling at the warmth and colour back in it now.  
  
Seto smiled, happy now yami had returned, even being apart for a second was hell to him. "mm.." he smiled, wrapped in the blanket it was nice..yami lay beside him, idly tracing one hand over setos back and sides, leaning in so he could kiss him, smiling at the blush over seto's face...  
  
Seto began to drop off again, made sleepy by the wamrth of the blanket, and of course the partner by his side...his stomach rumbled and he sighed, making to sit up, but yami made him stay still, scooting to the tray he'd bought up with him. Seto sat up "yami-kun? im OK now..." Set sighed, as he stood by the table "im sorry love, i just worry about you aibou-koi.."  
  
He got a surprise the next second as he heard wobbly footsteps on the plush carpet, then felt Seto's arms wrap around his body as the other leant weakly against him. Seto smiled, enjoyig the warmth..."its OK yami...im not made of glass..i wont break..besides.." here he let go so yami could turn round "as long as your here, how can anything b-be painful?" he stuttered at this last bit, as yami gently brushed his fingers over his face, Seto blinking at the familiar touch, and two of them pressed over his mouth again, stopping him from talking...  
  
"Mm, i kno love, but nothing will EVER stop me from wanting to care for you...nothing..." Seto blsuhed, as the yami took another step forward, closing the distance between them, then, holding Seto by his shoulders, kissed him again. Slowly and Lovingly. Kaiba went bright red, for all the time they spent together, he still often felt nervous, shy, in front of someone who had no worries about being with someone.  
  
He ignored this panic, closing his eyes to never forget that kiss. As they finished, they heard a coughing sound. Both jumped, the mood broken again, seeing Mokie standing in the door grinning "sorry to disturb you pair..but Seto, theres an urgent phone call waiting for you.."  
  
Seto sighed, darting downstairs to get it, Set blinking, then turning to look at Mokie as the kid asked a cute little question "you always gonna look after bro? cos hes always been forced into misery, ive lost count of hgow much tears, and blood, have been shed because of that bleepard Gozaburo, pardon my french..Seto's never been this happy before, so i dont want him to ever be sad again..after all he's been through, he deserves someone to look after him.."  
  
Yami went pink after that long sentance "ah, well i...i -really- do love him more then i can explain, but you neednt worry, i won't -ever- do anything if i can help it to make him cry again..." Mokie smiled and yami felt relieved the little kid was supporting his older brother "i see how much pain he holds in, and i only want to make it go away, to look after him, always.."  
  
Mokie gave the spirit a hug "im glad! its nice to see seto smile again...;" and as he skipped ut the door, he called back "oh and by the way..you two -may- wanna keep the noise down, i had the TV on a little too loud all this afternoon.." he grinned, scarpering and leaving a sevrely embarassed yami behind him, thinking -opps, guess we -did- get a little carried away, but i cant help it when im around seto-koi, i just cant leave him on his own at all..-  
  
He smiled, feeling happy just at the memories they had now, those two special nights together..-ill never forget those..that i can always be sure of..-  
  
-----  
  
Seto sighed, as he ran upstairs he bumped into yami who was just going to go looki for him "aibou-" "yami, i haveta get some stuff, that was a business call, theres a meeting i completely forgot about, ill have to take the next flight if i dont want to miss it.." as his light ran about, Set blinked "uhm..Seto-koi...your-little-brother-heard-what-we-were-"doing"-earier.." he said all this very fast, blinking slightly.  
  
Seto stopped, sweatdrop appearing "uh..oh.." he squeaked, then felt yami reassuringly pat his butt as the spirit wandered past, saying "ah, no worries, next time ill take you somewhere with more..thicker walls perhaps..." seto's face, which had already been red from yami's random action, went even redder, but he chuckled, blushing furiusly "uh-huh.." he said, one eybrow raised with a smile, as he finished packing the folders he needed.  
  
"Yup.." as he stood up yami wrapped him in his arms again "ill make sure there are no...interuptions.." seto could hardly beleive yami talked in such a fashion, but he felt his face going even redder, remembering those two times "ehe.." set smiled "i love you, my precious blue eyes koi.." seto sighed, wishing he could stay in those warm arms for the rest of the night..but sadly...  
  
He sighed "yami-kun, i have to run off.." Set blinked "where to?" Seto sighed, teling him about the meeting, "do you want me to stay and look after mokie?" Seto looked a little less worried "if thats..really ok for you.." set kissed him lightly "'course it is..i know how much you worry about him.." Seto nodded, blushing stil "arigatou yami-kun...it'll be lonely without you.."  
  
Set smiled "yes, but you know the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder", ill love you even more than now when you return, just the memory of you is enough to make me happy any time.." seto smiled, feeling releived yami wasnt angry he was scooting off. "ill be back by tomorrow afternoon, il nab a phone when i get to the hotel..so i'll be able to hear your voice.."  
  
Half an hour later saw the departure of Set's precious koi at the airport in domino. Before he'd gotten on the private plane, yami had kissed him passiontely enough to make him a little dizzy-minded as he boarded.  
  
Set sighed as he curled up in Seto's bed, missing having his warm koi to hold..to kiss...he eventually started dozing off, but toards 11p.m the phone rang, mokie spoke on it a bit, then handed it over to set stating "its seto-bro!" set smiled, hearing the others voice, a little staticy, but there...  
  
"ill be back.." there was a burst of static "..around 4oclock?" Set smiled "okay seto-koi..." he sighed "i miss you love..." on the other end, in his hotel room, Seto went pink "i-i..i miss you too..a-a lot.." set smiled, just -knowing- he'd made his lover blush. "As soon as you get back..um.." seto blinked, why did yami sound nervous? "yami-kun?" he puzzled "i love you aibou koi and, i want to take you out on a -real- date somehwere, something special with you..if you want.."  
  
Seto blsuhed, feeling the familiar warmth in his heart reappearing as he managed to recover from his blushing moment..the first real offer from someone who loved him..each moment he spent with yami seemed to hold a new feeling he thought hed never feel..on the phones other end, set bit his lip, hoping he hadnt asked a stupid reqest of his koi..then he blushed soflty and smiled when he heard his aibou reply "y-yeah, i'd l-love that yami-kun.." he wished more then ever his love was back here..but he wouldnt be gone for long...  
  
"I'll come to pick you up with mokie OK?" seto smiled "ok.." he murmerred, the sound of his partners voice lulling him to sleep..he yawned, and heard yami chuckle "go to sleep seto..you need it.." seto laughed "ok..ill see you soon Set-kun.." he blushed the next second as set said "sleep well koibito, i cant wait to hold you again.." seto finally managed to stutter out a goodbye, reluctantly putting the phone down -i cant last any amount of time apart from him..i love him..the first time in my life..i love someone and they return it..without question..im lucky to have him..really lucky...-  
  
Seto lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep, hearing the yami's words echoing in his mind as he dropped into slumber..  
  
"i cant wait to hold you again..."  
  
He smiled in sleep...  
  
------  
  
"Hey mokuba, set!" mokie and the yami turned in the main terminal, seeing yugi, grandpa, tristan and joey running up to them "hey, whatre you guys here for?!" the grandfather smiled "i was seeing off an old friend and this lot decided to tag along.." yugi smiled happily "same to you mokuba, ya here to meet someone?" mokuba nodded "yeah, seto's coming in on one of the planes soon, we're just looking for the timetable...set nodded "we're lost.."  
  
Mokuba blinked "hy wheres your yami?" yugi smiled "still asleep, he snoozes a heck of a lot..." set smiled, "probably just battle city catching up ta him.." then, before they could carry on talking, a voice rang out over the tannoy "class A flight; Sonaka Line 1 landing now.." mokie blinked "thats gotta be seto's planes, he always uses the private airlines or the fast ambassador ones.." they all began pegging it to the terminal, just as they did, a whole bunch of people, judging by their clothers, mostly business delagtes, swarmed out...Yugi blinked "i dont see him.." while Joey twitched "ee, theres all these reporters...what for?"  
  
Before yugi could think of an answer they spotted a familiar figure dressed in a white draped coat, a flash of light amongst the dark suits. "Seto!" the CEO was almost bowled over by a glomp from mokuba, follwed up by yami skidding up to him.."h-hey.." he smiled at set, ruffling mokubas hair..then looking bemused as Yugi and co. appeared "uh..hi.." Yugi beamed "sorry, we met these two and thought we'd all go get completely lost looking for this terminal together!" mr. moutou cracked up laughing, as did the rest of them at the end of that sentance. "Yugi ya nuttter" "What?! What'd i say?!" the shorter one sqeaked..seto chuckled, smiling...  
  
They soon found out the answer to Joeys earlier question about the reporters when they began to make thier way through the crowds. "Mr.Kaiba! Do you have any news on-" "Kaiba-sama, could you tell us who-?" Kaiba waved them aside, but stopped when he heard one saying "mr.kaiba, is it true about the yaoi relationship between yourself and-?" "what?!" Seto snapped round, his Yami stopping "seto-kun?"  
  
"Have you punks got some kinda problem with that?!" Joey growled, to which he got the answer "well its an unwise decision for someone with such a preistigous position as mr.kaiba, not many people take that as-" here it all went off the trolley, Joey and Tristan started swearing, Set stepped up beisde his love "aibou-kun.." he gripped his hand, which only made the reporters try to barge in with more questions, "geez, will you people deal with it?" Tristan snapped "heh, deal with this!" Seto said cheerfully, as yami snagged an arm around his wiast, and, in front of about 30 flashbulbs, complete with reporters attached, kissed him.  
  
There was some applause, yugi and hsi grandfather exchanged grins, joey raised an eyebrow but started cheering "nyeheh, thatll show ya!" to the reproters, who looked surprised as hell.  
  
The two broke apart, Seto smirking cheekily "now if you dont mind, i have work to do, bye gentlemen!" and with that they turned and walked off, seto grinning cheerfully, adding "any problems can be adressed to the brick wall, cos it gives a damn a helluva lot more than i do!"  
  
He was grinning the whole way out, yami shooting glances at his koi, -unbeleivable..my precious love..is growing stronger in his belief about himself..im glad..- they finally stepped out into the sunlight. "whew.." joey sighed "man, that was intense.." tristan wheezed.  
  
"well, i get sick of those annoying little.." Seto stopped, he was slightly flushed, a faint red blush over his pale skin..his yami stopped beside him, putting an arm around his waist, yugi smiled "heh, i dont think they'll be bothering you with -that- question for a while somehow!" Set and Seto exchanged looks, then both smiled, and as the couple began to walk to the limo he said "i don't give a damn if they do! see ya!" Yugi and co bid goodbye to the kaiba group, then began to do the impossible "try-find-your-car-in-the-airport-parking-lot" manouvere.  
  
Joey shook his head "man, this is all going wierd, i think im in the wrong universe, kaibas polite, he told reporters to fk off, ive actualy sene him get all embarassed, hes-" "got a boyfriend who blatantly fancies the pants off him.." tristan finsihed, thinking -which i bet, cosidering the way yamii's been looking at him, he prolly has..- insert sweatdrop here. "well, i for one am glad for that boy..he always seemed so depressed.." mr.moutou said calmly "when i saw them at the ned of battle city, me and yugi were hoping he'd cheer up..seems like its worked..maybe we'll fianlly see what he's really like.." they all nodded, it was because in the beguining yugi had always, despite kaibas objections to the whole concept, tried to be his friend, so theyd all ended up getting drawn into the litte ones cute matchmaking plans...  
  
Once in the car seto and set just burstb out laughing and mokuba shok his head in disbelief "theyre gonna have a field day witht hat.." "pfft..they try anything to harm my koi and i'll shove the lot of them into the shadow realm.." Set said defensively. Mokie smiled, one eyebrow raised, and seto goign red cos of, the accidnetal insertion of the "koi" word.  
  
The ride home Seto felt jet-lagged and sleepy, and yami was dying to just pull seto onto his lap and kiss him, he missed the gentle warmth of the others body. -my Koi..my spcieal Lover...i want to make you happy, nothing else...but, you need rest love..-  
  
----  
  
Mokuba went up to bed early, and Seto and Set sayed down to watch the TV, or; they switched it on, but seto started dozing off in his lovers arms, and yami was rekindling his memory of his beloveds body and the taste of his kiss..slowly tracing his skin under the clothing.."mmh,yami-kun..?" Set smiled, nuzzling his precious love as they lay down on the couch together "yes aibou?" as he fell asleep Seto stated "i hate thoe fssking reporters..i..love you.." yami smiled as his koi fell asleep in his arms, and snuggled up close to him, -i mean it love..anyone who dares to upset my Seto-koi will pay the price..you are my only precious thing aibou..and ill always protect your heart.-  
  
-Always..-  
  
((hsgbdf-  
  
--SPLAT--  
  
Sorry, hand fell off..oO  
  
-reattaches- waii im really REALLY glad to be back, sorry for such a delay, and thanks ahgain for your patience, and reviews too! im having to use college PCs to do this,and BOY are they slow xX but HOPEFULLY my broadband will be back up soon..since i moved home, stuff got scrambled on my internet, and coughfreeservecough are taking dayys xx cyuu! )) 


	10. Blood In The Blossom Park

Seto and his yami ended up sleeping until late in the morning, still cozied up together, and mokuba had given strict instructions for them not to be disturbed..  
  
"myehh..." seto sighed, wonder who's hand was on his butt, the blinked, seeing the hands owner was awake, and tryign to tickle hsi side with the other hand. "kehe, yami, would ya mind.." the ahnds released him and the pair sat up "not groping me..while im -asleep-?" set laughed "sorry, you just looked so innocent i couldnt resist..." seto blsuhed "hey, i never said..i didnt mind.." he blsuhed bright scarlet at this, but yami simply kissed him..  
  
"eiyaa!" seto saw what time it was, and bolted up onto his feet "oh shoot, im late, yami-kun-" but the spirit had already grabbed his lgiht, looking at him "i had mokuba cancel all unimportant work, YOu are goign to rest.." seto gave him a skeptical look, "im fine now yami, i had a good nights sleep.." set raised one eyebrow "riiight...and your not looking half asleep.."  
  
Seto sighed, knowing yami, like a mother hen to its precious chick, was not going to let him overwork himself..and it felt; nice, for a change..."hmm...oh alright then.." he sighed mock-grumpily. The yami beamed, let him go, patted his butt again just so his light would go bright red then smiled "im going to drag you down to the cherry blossom gardens later...its a lovely place...and" seto blinked "i was wondering if youd want to go to the Domino Plaza resturant right nearby, together.."  
  
Seto found himself blushing "y-yeah, id love t-to.." he finally petered out, ya mi smiled, and swopped in to kiss his love, then pulling back to survey the delicate blush "you look so sweet seto, i want to make sure your body isnt afraid of these feelings.." he kissed the edge of his lights mouth, smiling at the small bashful noise seto made as he continued "and i want to show you eevrything your hearts been denied..aibou-kun.." then he kissed him properly.  
  
Seto found his heart was pounding, his face still red -i still..have a lot to learn..this is only the surface of these feelings..and yami..i wouldnt want anyone else to be beside me, hes unlocked so many doors already...to the life i thought id missed..- they slowly pulled apart, both smiling, seto still blushing furiously, even though he tried to control it...  
  
----  
  
Half an hour later, they walked out the front door, yami carrying a large basket of food he'd prepared, determined to make this day special for his love...  
  
--  
  
Unknown to them, a silent figure was spying on them from across the street "hehh.." a voice sneered "theres the little brat..i can finally get revenge now gozaburos out of the way...your goign to pay for what you did to the big 5..seto Kaiba.."  
  
He raised a mobile phone to his ear, saying only two words "lets go". "roger 4" a voice crackled. the man, known as "big 4" chuckled "lets put plan: cherry blossom Firing into effect...seto's goign to be out of our way then we can claim what he took from us...Kaiba Corpration..."  
  
---  
  
"mhmm, this tatses lovely!" set beame dhappily at his koi, as they sat eating lunch in the empty space, yami had looked it up on the computer, and had found a relatively secluded spot, and since most people were at school or work..they wouldnt be..any of the "interruptions" he had mentioned...  
  
He blushed, and thought about his precious ki, and the promise he had made that morning..-ill do ANYTHINg for you aibou..- eto blinked, as yami shifted his body so he was leanign back against the tree, pulling his light into his arms and watching the blossoms drifting in the breezes, he caught a single petal, and lightly brushed it over seto's cheek, siling "compared to you, these blossoms are pale things..." kaiab blsuhed, yami was a right smooh talker when he talked about...seto blsuhed "yami-kun-mm-" he was cut off by a random kiss again, feeling the still unregistered feelings raging through him -yami-kun..-  
  
So involved in each other they didnt see the light glimmer from the barrel of a gun, nor hear the holder sneering "prepare to go byebye birdie.." the mans mind had gone almost completely mad, so intent was he on disposing of kaiba, the main enemy to what he wanted..  
  
"ahh, my butts numb." "want me t-" "NO yami, its ok, honest" they started laughing, yami grinning at his lgihts newly appearing sense of humor..- i love you..- he took a few steps forward, gazing up at the sky, he heard seto standing up behind him..  
  
-now!- the ahnd sqeezed on the trigger, and the shot blasted from the barrel, slicing along its targets side, blood splattering the pure pnik cherry blossoms on the ground, he grinned as seto slumped to his knees -finalyl!!!-  
  
Set jumpe dwhen he ehard the shot, and then "yami-agh..." he whipped round, seeing bood flickering over the ground, and his koi collapsng to the ground, crying out in obvious pain and fear.."SETO-KUN!!" Set garbbe dhis light, pulling him against him as he knealt down on the ground, eyes widenign in terror as he saw the blood flowing from his lgihts side "hold on..please love.." he pressed his hand to the wound, seot gasped, shivering in his arms, making frightened hiccuping noises, coughing blood onto his robes "its Ok aibou..hold on.."  
  
"hehe, he's going to die lover-boy...dont bother with him.." set whipped his gaze up, glaring at the man now in front of them, raising the gun again "you..." as the man pulled his finger back sneering "one more shot.." "YOU DARED TO HURT HIM, HOW DARE YOU!!" yami yelled, and the next second a blast of shadow energy fell from the sky, smashing the guy backwards as yamis fury made itself known, the gfround ripping apart around them, "you..bstard, i hope you never get free from that pain!"  
  
Tears were falling onto his light as yami tried his best to stop his love's bleeding "please koibito..hold on.." seto looked up at him, pain clouding his eyes "yami...please dont go..stay with..me.." "i promsied didnt i.." as he heard fottsteps yami kissed his love, tasting blood -i love you..-  
  
Then there was the sound of a ambulance siren, and starngers were vbustling around his ight, doing their best..easing his pain -i cant help here...not like they can..oh god, aibou-kun..!!-  
  
He barely registered the ride t the hospital, nor the police's questions about the attacker, all he could think of, was his ight...he clucthed the pale, clammy hand the whole way ther,e refusing to even look up..keeping true to his promise to stay by his lover...

------  
  
As they whsiked his love away, set tried to find out what was goign on "are you family?" oen asked, set snapped "im his boyfriend you fool, let me see him!" the doctor sighed "he'll need emergency treatment, you'll have to wait out here sir.."  
  
As they pulled his lover away into the room, set slumped down into a chair, worried sick -aibou-kun...why did that man hate you? why did he do such a cruel thing..please ahng on..i WILL fulfil my promise t you...i will..-  
  
In his pocket, the cell phone he'd been given by his hikari began to ring. He numbly pulled it out "h-hello?" yugi's cheerful voice answered "hey, whats up?" yami closed his eyes "something bad..seto-" he cut off, yugi's voice seemed worried the next second "whats wrong?" yamis voice shivered slightly as he managed to choke out "he was hurt..s-somebody tried to shoot him in the Cherry Blossom Park..hes in hospital.." on the other end he heard yugi gasp "oh god, what hospital?" yami named it "right, im coming right there, itll be ok yami!" and he rang off...  
  
Yami closed his eyes, almost crushing the electronic device his grip was so tense...

------  
  
Pain, that was all seto coudl feel, but thrugh that there was a comforting warmth, yami..."ah.." he tried to open his eyes, feelign heavily weighted down, and the pain in side..it hurt to breathe slightly...  
  
He opened his eyes, the beeps of a hospital machine filling his hearing, as his vision metered out and finally cleared, he saw the white ceiling of a hostial, could feel the mask over his mouth and nose so he coudl breathe, feeling needles in his hands, and someone elses grip wrapped around his right hand.  
  
-What..where is this?- he finally managed to look towards where the warm grip was situated, and felt a strange shock. Wjheras he had been expecting just the one person, Yami was sat by his side, holding his hand, with mokie on his lap and..yugi and the rest. The lot of them; joey, tristan, yami and yugi, all squidged round too. "ehh...where..?" seto managed to croak, coughin weakly at the end of the sentance. yami squeezed his hand again "you're in the domino general hospital, dotn try to talk too much, you lost a lot of blood from the attack.." yugi smiled "yeah, try and rest..i'm glad your awake now..the doctors were worried.."  
  
"ah." seto's tired mind, still battling with the pain in his side, was slow in catching up "nn.." he weakly reached up, pulling the mask away from his face, coughing slightly "that man..where did.." yami paniced at the cough, raising on hand, two fingers raised like a salute almost, which seto recognsied meanign he wanted him to sto talking. he could only weakly obey...  
  
"he, well, fter he fired that shot, he tried to try again..but.." he sounded angry but worried "i gave him a breif trip to the shadow realm...i couldnt let him get anyway near you again, im sorry i didnt try and stop it the first time.." his tone was paniced and worried.  
  
"It wasnt your fault, dont keep thinking that.." joey objected, set sighed, then stopped mid attempt to speak, as seto forced himself up into a sitting position, the pain flashing over his pale features. "ah aibou-kun be careful-" seto looked at yami "i know them..these guys...arent idiots with a weapon...it wasnt your fault, he knew he could..aim at a time we werent anywhere near each other.." his voice became laboured, and the yugi grup paniced, seeing just how badly seto ahd really bene hurt "fer gods sake man, lie down!" "kaiba-kun, watch it please.." uh kaiba, i wouldnt move yet.." "aibou.." "big brother..."  
  
Yami gently helped his light rest back against the pillow, he looked pale and drawn, the black of the uniform he usually wore under the white coa, which had since been remvoed, only made him seem even paler, strands of his soft brown hair clinging to his pale face, pain shadowing the usual spirit in those blue eyes.. "your as white as a sheet seto.." mokuba frowned "you have to get some rest, you cant keep trying to push yourself so hard working, its only making you weaker.." yami yugi nodded "its true, youll need a few weeks to fully recover from this from what i guess..."  
  
"b-but i.." Kaiba winced, trying to object, but then felt the pain twinge, and he struggled to draw in a deep breath, closing his eyes with a wince..the next second yami carefuly moved the breathing mask back over his lgihts mouth, brushing his hair from his face "thats enough for now...youve only just woken up, the doctors can administer some painkillers.." joey and tristan stood up "we'll go get 'em..!" set nodded gratefully, mokuba still worried sick "seto-bro, please..just let go of work for now...its not important...you need time to rest, recover from this.." yugi looked pancied "your only human kaiba-kun, dont try and overdo it.." seto coughed, hands clutched at the bedlcothes, and yami's grip too "y-yeah...i kno..w..." he whispered hoarsely, dropping rapidly off to sleep.  
  
"just rest love, itll be Ok now..." mokie hugged his brother as gently as he could, and yami gantly kissed his frehead, brushing one hand along his cheek as he dozed off "just rest, ill take care of everything.."  
  
Yami yugi watched how saddened, yet resoruceful yami kaiba now looked -hes truly kaiba's destined partner, he loves him so much..-  
  
---As the docotrs came in they shooed the group out, needing to examnie the patient. They gathered outside the room where a television was set up, and by some starnge chance..the news was on...  
  
"-Our latest report: Attempted shooting of one f Domino's finest business owners, and the mysterious damage done to the attack site..." It went on to describe what had happened, and how the criminal had been aprehnded. Then it showed a glimped of the park area, the ground torn up as if in a defensive barrier, and starnge shadow marks on the trees.  
  
The groups jaws fell open "whaag...i kno you said you losit it set, but i didnt think ya went that far!" the spirit sighed "osrry, he was gonna try fire again, i couldnt let him even try, and i just lost it at the way he did such a thing..so i had to use the shadow realm powers to stop him.."  
  
Yami yugi cast a sidelong glance at him "thats a helluva lot of it..im surprised you werent tired after that.." the group blinked in agreemnt and yami kaiab shook his head "im fine, i was more worried about seto-kun, and about that man, then that limit..."  
  
Jey blinked, seeing the angry yet determined spirits expression -man, how did he do that? he obviosuly loves kaiab more than we've seen s far, maybe that was it.." minutes later yami yugi coonfirmed it "well, it can happen if the possersor of shadow powers has articular reason, ro person, to protect it often goes haywire.." Set nodded, red in the face slightly, not needing to say it was his aibou-koi he had done it for, they all already seemed to know..  
  
The door opened again and yami looked up at the doctors "is he OK?" one of them sighed "he'll be fine in a few days, thankfully it didnt go deep, whoeevr shot wasnt a good aim, and it already healed up above critical somehow, before he had arrived at the hospital.." as they walke doff they all stared at yami kaiba, who twitched "what? i didnt do anything!" yami yugi just raised an eyebrow "like i sad before, these things can happen only on rare occasions...like when its for an -urgent- reason.." set just nodded, sighing softly, thinking -its my koi, nothings more important then that...-  
  
Eventually yugi said they had to go, but set refsued to leave his hikari, stating hed be fine staying the night here, "i said i wouldnt ever leave him on his own, and i mean it!" they nodded, seeing the spirit wasnt going to budge, he was as obstinate as kaiba in many ways, both in love and in work...  
  
"just take care man, and look after 'im.." set blsuhed "y-yeah.." joey grinned "dotn look so surprised, we know how much ya love him, yer'd haveta be blind not to see that obviousness..." set chuckled at the odd word at the end, and finally said goodbye to all of them, asking yugi if mokie could stay over, whcih of course yugi didnt mind, eh lvoed having the little kaiba round, mokuba was a sweet kid, unfettered by business gloom as his brother was...  
  
Sets ighed, returning to his loves room, to sit by him again, as he had promsied. He watched his precious lover breathing, brushing one ahnd along the pale, soft skin along his face "sleep my love...itll all be OK.." and he sat back to watch his light, in case he ever needed help..  
  
as the night wore set eventually opted to sleep in a nearby bed, ignoring the doctors requests he get rest, only near morning did he eventually give in. Even then, it was reluctant, he didnt want to leave his loves side...  
  
-ill stay here as long as it takes for you to be well love...you're all that matters to me..- he fell asleep, dreaming of the nights theyd spent together, of falling asleep with his love in his arms, listening to his gentle beathing,..  
  
-----  
  
For seto, the rest of the next four days seemed to pass in a haze, but through it yami never seemed to e gone, he always there, to hold his hand, brush his hair from his face, and get him water or whateevr he needed. And yugi and co seemed to often appear, though he could only stay awake at short periods of time, he always fel so drowsy..He missed sleeping in the warmth of the yami's arms, and longed for a single kiss....  
  
"aibou.." on the fith day his mind finally cleared and he was able to think straight. Blinking in the early morning lgith he looked at al the flowers, carsd and messages by the bedside, on the window sil, and the chairs too.. "who...?" he whispered softly, set smiled "from the guys at KC, Yugi and friends, random crazed fangirls.." seto sweatdropped "crazedhwat?" set looked innocent "uh...nothing much, just a whole laod of girls who ambsuhed me on my way to the cafetria with laodsa thinsg for ya.." seto laughed "oh those..heh, i keep getting them coming up to me in the streets, all askign silly questions.." he smiled "hey, i hope you told them i already have a partner set-kun..." set blsuhed "oh, they know..most of 'em were yaoi fans.."  
  
Seto smiled, he was feeling better with each day, and the wound seemed to be repairing itself much faster than the doctors could fathom, theyd never seen a massive gash from a bullet recver so fast...in mostr cases it took a weke or more to reach a stable state in which the victim could stand and walk..luckily they didnt knw it was all from the long hours yami spent with his love, by his bedside...  
  
"i wish i was out of here..i want to go back to how it was...whreed id be with you when i woke up.." yami gently pressed his fingers to setos motuh again and smiled "it wont be long love...i promise.im trying to help you heal.." seto blsuhed, and as set was bout to satnd and go fetch the doctor, seto garbbed his ahnd "uhm..yami-kun.."  
  
The spirit blinked "whats up love?" kaiba blsuhed at what he was going to say "..uhm..i..just wanted to remember, what your kiss was like, i missedbeing with you.." Set blsuhed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed "anything for my koi." he brushed seto's cheek, then kissed him slwoly..entwiing their hands togethr...pulling apart for a brief second to look at those clear blues eyes, before kissing him again...  
  
Seto felt the lonliness seep away when the unforgettable kisses fianlly ended, he amde a sad little noise, hating for his yami to pull away like that, he wanted t stay like this forever...  
  
Set smiled, hearing that little noise from his love "dont worry aibou...as soon as your fully recovered, im gonna take you to that place, just like i promised..and then.." he left it hanging in the air, smiling at his love..seto blushed, knowing what yami was implying..  
  
back in the old days, he wouldve been disgusted at the very idea of such an act, espcially invovled with such a trivial emotion..but now, he found it wasnt pain that these thinsg caused...love, hope, emotion..it was..nice..to stay beside someone, falling asleep together..  
  
With yami....  
  
Yami pulled awya from his love at last, goign to fetch a doctors, leaving his blushing light to continue sleeping off the drugs he was on to kill the pain...Set had amde sure his light had the best treatment he could, anythign to end such a cruel pain, and a cold memory...  
  
He was using any power he could craete to seal up the wound, so afraid of losing his light...  
  
((-SPLATY- god, there goes me other hand XD, sorry for all these at once, i already wrote them just had to get time to put them on in college.. - hope ur all liking this so far, now onto the next chappie..ty espesh to Silver Wing Tamer for the idea for this chappie! -re-reads- think i outta up the rating? me descriptions have finally rightened up a bit..))


	11. Precious Blue Eyes Promise

A week after the brutal attack, seto was finally able to sit up and even try walking. The hospital said it would be best for him if he stayed in a wheelchair for a while, but of course he hated the idea.  
  
"Damn people, i can walk just damn fine.." "Whats wrong love?" Kaiba looked up, blushing as he spied his yami watching him "ah, anou..nothing..." the light mumbled. The Yami coevered the distance between them in a flash and held his koi in his arms as he smiled "im glad your better love..i was so worried..i would never want to loose someone so precious as you..."  
  
Seto blushed, the anger fading beside the warmth of the others hold. He sighed and leant into it, never able to refuse this gentle peace..no matter how often it felt like he'd been broken apart lately..Yami had always been beside him to piece it back together with a warmth Seto didnt recognise...the warmth of true devotion.  
  
For a few silent seconds they just stayed that way, then they pulled apart, and Yami gently kissed him. Seto felt a little annoyed Set seemed to be holding back on the usual manner he did these things...  
  
Seeing his lights somewhat adorable pouting expression, the Yami kissed his nose, "im waiting until your strong again love...then..things will be again as they were.." he kissed Seto agauin, using the telepathic link to say the final sentance -i will sleep with you in my arms again..i love you..-  
  
"Ahh, isnt that cute?" one of the hospital attendants passing by nudged his partner to look at the two kissing. "Yeah, i saw them in the newspapers, thats Seto Kaiba right...but whos the other guy? they didnt print his name.." The other shrugged, "no idea, but hes lucky, Kaiba's such a cutie, i bet most guys would kill to be in the others guys place.."  
  
The two shrugged, the partner Seto had chosen seemed to be a mystery..moving on down the hall one said "dunno who he is either, but good luck to 'em, not many people of his status speak out that strongly..."  
  
Meanwhile, back to the lovers, the pair finally broke apart after a few minuties, Seto's face bright red, Set chuckled "damn i missed doing that to you, you always look so cute when you're flushed.." Seto tried to glare at him but failed, ending up smiling instead "mm, i just hate when these times end..." he managed, blushing furiously...  
  
Yami kissed him swiftly, squeezing his loves slim waist "who says im done with you?" he murmerred. Seto blushed, and as Yami was about to kiss him again, they heard a coughing noise. They pulled apart, Set looking miffed, Seto still blushing, though now irratably. The Nurse smiled, one eyebrow raised at the seemingly amourous pair. "Sirs, everythings ready now, if you would just like to sign some forms.."  
  
Seto sighed, he felt his legs wobble, and Yami had to hold him up, plopping him on the bed, the nurse said she would go get the wheelchair set up so he wouldn't be putting unecessary strain on himself getting to the limo...  
  
Seto sighed, and, muintes later, Set helped him sit in the chair, and the two headed outside to go home...

* * *

Yugi yawned in sheer boredom, it was a saturday, yet there wasnt much going on, it was still what his Grandfather called "early hours" for business...The aforementioned came out from the back storeroom at that point. "Ah yugi, could you set these up for me?" Yugi nodded, grabbing the things, he looked up as the door chimed, and Tristan and Joey and Duke strode in "mind if we help gramps?" Joey asked, grinning...  
  
They had barely finished when the door was flung open again, Yugi whipped round "ah, good after-" "don't move an inch!" they all froze, for there stood, blocking the doorway, a silhouetted figure pointing a gun right at them. Yugi gasped, Joey clenched his fists and Mr.Moutou tried to move towards the phone. The masked figure stepped inside, not noticing the fact the door remained stuck open behind him.."don't move that way old man, just get to the till..."  
  
Yugi's Grandfather shook his head "I don't keep much-" "JUST DO IT!" The robber poised a finger on the trigger, but then a smooth voice said behind him; "put it down fool, before i seperate your spine from your body"  
  
Yugi blinked, he recognsied that voice..wasnt it-? None of them had time to think, the sunlight blocked this figure from view also...the thief turned "who the fk are you, some kinda moron-ugck" he was about to fire, but the man was no longer there. He gasped, and Seto moved, with an expert skill, in from the side, driving his knee up into the mans stomach, winding him so he doubled up with a gasp. During the split second this happened Seto brought his hand down on the guys neck, effectively knocking him out.  
  
As the guy slumped to the ground with a pained wheeze, the door unglued itself and swung shut, showing the figure standing over the thiefs crumpled form. A figure draped in a white coat, with soft brown hair and eyes an artic blue.  
  
"Ah.." Seto smiled, dusting his hands off. Yugi recovered first "K..Kaiba-kun!?" Kaiba smiled "all ok?" he knelt down by the guy, Joey blinked "ah yeah.." while Duke came out with the one thought that was on their minds "that was -COOL-, way to kick ass Kaiba-san!" Seto smiled accidentaly, feeling his face going a little red at the praise..  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the police...Yugi ran up to him, his Grandfather not far behind "Thank you so much Kaiba, ive never had anyone do this before.." Seto nodded to Yugi and Mr.Moutou "don't worry about it, it's just good he didnt harm anyone..". As he heard the guy beguining to waken he frowned. "i need something to tie..ah" he reached up to the buckles tied around his upper arms on his clothing. He used two of them to bind the guys wrists. "There..."  
  
"Police! whats going on?!" a sharp voice commanded. Seto stood, up, stepping aside to let Yugi's Grandfather handle the preceedings. There was a lot of argy bargy, the police wanted to question the Moutous at the station, but poor Yugi seemed scared and upset now. "You're going to have to come with us-" Seto had heard enough. He stepped up behind Yugi, arms folded. He could look quite stern when he wanted to, Tristan persoanlly thought he looked kinda scary when he pulled that one.  
  
"I don't think theres any need to do this tonight, i feel its unwise to pressure them any further, it wasnt a major incident, don't you think so?" The officer looked up "hey, we're in-" he saw who it was "ah, Mr.Kaiba-sama, well.." Kaiba had worked with the law officers before when organising various torunaments, plus he'd often done some technical repairs for them in the past...the officer sighed, as Kaiba continued to stand there, unwavering "very well, it is unwise to put to much pressure, any time tomorrow will be fine.." Seto nodded "if theres any further problems, you can call me, i'll sort it out from here.."  
  
They nodded, not wanting to upset someone like Kaiba, who was not only famous in Domino for being bloody rich, but tended to generate a lot of good work and jobs for them with the tournaments, it wasnt good to argue with him. Period.  
  
After they left, dragging the robber with them, Joey gaped at Kaiba "how..did you do that? the police NEVER let anyone off!" Kaiba just shrugged, smiling slightly "they owe me one, i fixed their entire database from scratch a few months ago, and i think its easier to wait until the shocks worn off so you can think clearly." Yugi beamed, then glomped Kaiba in his usual happy way "yay, thanks!!"  
  
Kaiba blushed again at the attention, but smiled, and the others all smiled as well, the CEO was -gradually- getting more used to, and accepting, of the acts of love and friendship he'd been offered in the last few weeks....  
  
"Aibou, whats up?" Set finally wandered in "you ran from the cafe so suddenly i wondered what you were doing, then the police..." Kaiba blinked "its OK yami, just a minor incident..." he smiled. Set grabbed his hand protectively "you sure?"  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped "im fine!" Mr.Moutou chuckled "don't worry Set, he did nothing more than miraculously save our shop.." "and kick some butt" Duke added. Set raised an eyebrow "always picking the fights eh aibou?" Seto went pink, but ended up laughing anyway.  
  
As they turned to leave, Yugi smiled "hey Kaiba-kun, we're having a tournament here next week, ya fancy coming?" he hoped the CEO would, even if it was just a small time duel event, unlike the stuff the buisinessman did. But kaiba nodded "mm, okay!" and he smiled as waved then stepped back out into the sunshine with Yami still holding his hand and badgering him for details..  
  
"Man, hes changed so much...nothin' like battle city.." Joey said, duke nodded "he used to be so cold, i guess Yugi and Set fianlly drove him up the wall and back into normality-land.." they all chuckled at this silly description, and Yami Yugi popped outta nowhere behind his Aibou "yeah, but at least they wound him up for a good reason...hehe"

* * *

Set smiled as he walked the rest of the way home with Seto, having called the limo and sent it home ages ago. He stopped for a second, staring into a jewellary shop window. "Yami-kun?" Seto asked, Set smiled "you go on ahead, i just need to get something.." Kaiba nodded reluctantly, wondering as he walked, just what his Yami was planning..  
  
He opened the door, getting a mega-big-glomp from a happy Mokie. "Seto your back!! yayy!!" he hugged the hyperactive youngster "yup, and glad to be.." Mokuba blinked "hey..where's Set.." Seto smiled "oh, he said he had to do something.." the CEO yawned "i think..i'll go lie down a bit...call me when set gets back.."  
  
Mokuba nodded, watching his older brother wander upsatirs. -Seto seems so much better, Set's really made an improvement to his life...im glad..-

* * *

Seto just snoozed lightly as he wondered about his loving partner, about how Set had changed his cold, unwelcoming life into this, something he never wanted to end...  
  
"Aibou.." he sat up quickly, blinking in the afternoon light from the window, seeing Set sitting by him. he smiled "hey..". Set smiled, scooting close and kissing his precious koibito. "Where'd ya go?" Seto asked.  
  
Set smiled, reaching behind him, holding a box to his light "this, a little something i thought would look perfect on you.." Seto blinked, opening the box, and blushed. Inside was a solid silver chain, with a silver blue eyes hanging on it, with a glimmering blue diamond as its eye, other, minute blue diamonds ran along its tail which curled around its body.  
  
"Y-yami-kun..its lovely..." Set smiled "it made me think of you, my blue eyes koi..." Seto blushed, and his Yami took this oppertunity to lift the necklace from the box, and fix it carefully around his loves neck. "there.." he tilted it so the light glimmered off it "the blue matches your eyes my precious love.."  
  
Seto blushed even more, it was the first present he'd ever recived from his lover, and it made him feel so happy now, Set never left him, and went out of his way to see him smile...  
  
Set blinked, Seto hadn't said anything, just gone quiet.."Seto-koi? Is it-" but he was cut off as Seto flung his arms around his neck and held onto him ightly. "Aibou?" he asked. Seto whispered "Set-kun...thank you..for everything..espcially this...im so lucky to have you, i never want to be alone again.."  
  
Set blinked, then smiled "and you wont..i promise..im here because i love..and want to protect, you alone..." he wrapped his arms around Setos body, never regretting anything he did for this special person..his love.  
  
"Mhh, im gonna take a shower.." Seto said, reluctantly pulling apart from his partner..he slithered off the bed, still blushing a little. The next second his usually strict nature was strewn apart as Set asked, bounding off the bed and after his lover, "Mind if i..join you?" he caught Seto in his arms, looking hopefully at him...  
  
He'd read somewhere it was a popular idea for a couple to..he blushed at the thought, share this time together..-i hope he doesnt get scared..- Seto blushed as the spirit asked this question, for a second he wasnt sure -i've never..gotten this involved before...it feels strange..- "anou.." Set blinked at the little noise, then tried to apollogise in case he'd upset him "a-ah, its OK if you dotn..im s-sorry i said it, i dont want to scare you koi!"  
  
Seto blushed, then took a deep breath, finally feeling his answer in his heart. "I-it's OK..i, i'd..love y-you to..Yami-k-kun.." he found himself stammering, already flushing deep red in..was it anticipation? He didn't know. He reluctantly pulled away again "ill run the water.." he vaniahed into the room..  
  
Set smiled, genuinely happy, here was another time he could spend with his love..-i want to do all the things couples today do...kiss you, hold you,take you somewhere special at night...share this time...everything you were denied...- he looked up as the sound of water running from the shower interrupted his thinking...  
  
Seto sighed, taking a deep breath..he turned round and was instantly caught in the Yami's arms again. The spirit backed him against the wall, kissing him gently as the steam from the heated water misted the mirrors and glass shower doors..."mmh..it." Seto tried to speak, Set released him "what was that love?"  
  
Seto blushed "i-its..ready now.." he paused in his movement, his jacket half of his shoulder, to smile at Yami, who gently pressed a hand against Seto's cheek.."i love you.."  
  
Yami leant forward and tugged the coat properly off his lights shoulders as he kissed him again "Aibou..there is still so much i want to prove to you...just how precious you are...  
  
The jacket fell unnoticed to the floor...  
  
..to me"  
  
**((-BONK- thats me, passing out hehe, sorry for such a delay..i had writers block..and a bug! I had to keep staying in bed and not eating anything, so i couldnt write straight..but thanks for waiting, and eternal THANK YOUs too all reviewers, im glad you enjoy this story! ))  
  
((More Soon!))**


	12. Tonight With You

Kaiba blushed, as Yami's swift grasp had the jacket fluttering to the tiles. "hmh.." he opened the glass doors, shrugging his heavy shirt off. Part way taking it off, he felt ghostly hands tickle his sides "eep!" he let out a startled squeak, whipping it off and then being tugged into Yami's arms as he let the shirt fall "y-yami-kun!" he squeaked, recognising -that- look in Yami's eyes...  
  
"hmm?" Yami said innocently, as his hands sneaked -below- Seto's trouser line, and the spirit kissed his light happily. Seto tried to say something. The steam was rising now, obscuring the room...he felt glad he'd locked the door...he blushed a bright red as set smiled at him "i love you. Someday ill find the words that are worthy of someone as precious as you.." Seto blushed "yami..can i ask you something.?"  
  
Set blinked "of course love." Seto sighed "i know. This sounds stupid..but..what made me the one you picked. Their are so many people in the world...with clearer pasts.." he stopped now, as set kissed his lips lightly "i fell for you Seto-koi, because I saw your sad heart, and i wanted to see you happy so much...i fell in love with that spirit of yours. Plus.." one hand made a shivery trail up his back as the Yami tugged him closer "your gorgeous.."  
  
Seto blushed at this, his Yami smiled "I want to make you feel what you've been hidden from, love, contentment...passion.." he kissed Seto again, and the CEO blushed even more, feeling his heart beating faster then it did around anyone else..  
  
"Yami-kun.." he felt Yami's hands working on undoing his waistbelt..hearing the wind rattling the windows, then: damn that floor was cold.  
  
-----  
  
Kaiba stood by the window in his room, staring outside, wearing navy pyjamas, the shirt, partially unbuttoned, was draped loosely over his slim form. They had -eventually- gotten round to having that shower...he yawned. It was close to evening now..they'd uh..been in there awhile...  
  
"Aibou?" he jumped "ah..sorry, just thinking..." the Yami smiled, then, with amazing strength, scooped Seto up and carried him to bed "mm...lets get some sleep shall we..!" Seto smiled "yes Yami. SLEEP, not what you're planning.." Yami laughed "mmmh..aw ok, since I already-" "Yami!" "he he..." the spirit pulled his Hikari into his arms as always, making sure he holding him close as he flicked off the lamp, settling into the warm darkness with his lover.  
  
----  
  
(-A Little Later..-)  
  
Seto laughed, Yami was tickling his sides. The two had woken up at the sound of the thunder and rain, and now, since they couldn't sleep, we're lounging around in each others arms, or, to be more precise, Yami was now trying to tickle his love...  
  
"bah, stoppit Yami!" Set smiled, he was couched by his light, and, in one swift movement, straddled him and pinned his shoulders down "hey.." Seto objected "that's cheating! how am I menna move with you on?" Set grinned "exactly my plan love.." Seto blushed, getting the distinct feeling Set had other ideas than simply tickling him...  
  
he smiled as Yami leaned down to kiss him, one hand moving to shift his PJ top aside, tickling his sides with a feather touch "he he, your ticklish love.."  
  
Kaiba smiled as he began to doze off under yami's warm ytouch..Set stopped, seeing his koi was rapidly fallign asleep, and, never wanting to leave his side, snuggled beside him and pulled the dozy duelist into his arms, holding him securely..smiling at the now-sleeping koi...  
  
"I Love You..."  
  
---------  
  
When seto woke up in the morning, his first thought was this: why is it chilly? He shifted over, seeing his yami was gone. He sat up "yami?" then heard the door click open. He looked up, feeling his smile return as the figure turned out to be the person he loved.  
  
"Hey, where'd ya go?" Set smiled, sitting on the bed and pulling Seto close "mm..just to make a few phone calls etc.." he whispered in his ear. Seto smiled, feeling Yami's warm hands sneak under his shirt. He sighed "ok.." not wanting to to waste energy on talking when yami was makig him feel so warm and happy..  
  
After a few minutes the yami spoke "hey...what ya got planned?" Kaiba sighed "nothing really...just work.." Set nodded "this evening?" Seto titled his head at this. "Huh? nothing after 5 today, why?" Set smiled "because..dear love.." he held up a fancy looking fax printout, which bore the logo of the Domino Plaza..."I'm taking you on that date we never got to last time." Kaiba blushed, looking at the paper, "yami-kun..." he smiled "i cant wait..."  
  
Set smiled, then kissed his love, "me neither..i'll come pick you up.." Seto nodded, slipping off the bed and making a beeline for his clothes, which, in the usual fashion, were all over the floor.  
  
-----  
  
He smiled as he walked into KaibaCorp that morning, the Yami's date, the first he'd ever accepted from anyone, seemed so special to him, and he kept smiling absently about it.  
  
As he walked in, someone came running up, a nervous looking young woman "s-sir, mr.Kaiba, im very sorry..there's been a slight problem with one of the servers..theres been a crash.." she flinched, expecting him to snap like the young CEO usually did. But Kaiba, still feeling happy from that morning, shrugged "have it sent to my office, i'll look at it." he smiled and walked off towards said office.  
  
She blinked, unsued to the cheerful attitude "y-yes sir!" she bobbed her head and scuttled away, smiling. The CEO was in a good mood obviously, and when he smiled like that; boy was he alot of girl's dreams.  
  
----  
  
2 hours later Seto was beguinning to feel just a little annoyed..the server was proving to be a pain where he never thought he could have one. "ah..damn.." he swore, then looked up as the cell phone rang. Putting the datapad he was holding down he picked up the small cell he always kept on his desk. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Hey aibou-kun? You ok?" Setos face eased slightly from its frown "y-yeah, just trying to fix some damn server that blew up.." he heard Yami chuckle "don't worry love...it'll be OK, for someone as smart and gorgeous as you..it wont be a problem!"  
  
Seto blushed bright red at the flattery "eheh..." was all he managed, Yami's voice had that quality of just..easing whatever was on his mind..he couldnt explain it, other than he was glad the spirit had his random way of calling him up.  
  
"OK, ill see you later love.." Kaiba nodded "yeah.." then Set added, "Love You." and was betting Seto was blushing as the other answered "Love you too...see you later.." the spirit smiled as he cut the line, he always had to call to check on his light, to make sure the love of his life wasnt overworking himself...  
  
------------  
  
By the end of Kaiba's day, it had already sread around the building how cheerful he'd been, and as a result, people who were usually too scared to approach the CEO actually came up to him directly, which Kaiba found alot less stressful.  
  
-Heh, Yami's turned everything upside down..but..i dont mind doing these things...with him by me.- he leant back in his chair and smiled at the ceiling, before leaping up and grabbing his briefcase...locking his office behind him...  
  
----  
  
Set flung open the car door, springing up the steps to his lights building, wearing a fancy black suit, which made his already tanned skin show up perfectly.  
  
He opened the door, looking around at the busy reception. "Ah." he spied the information desk, and moved over.  
  
The bored lady at the desk almost had a heart attack when a sudden, gentle voice asked "excuse me madam, do you know where Seto-kun is" she looked up, seeing a totally gorgeous guy in a suit right in front of her. "Uhh.." for a second she gaped, then shook her head "ah yes, he should be leaving shortly..i-if you want to wait h-here..." the man nodded "thanks ma'am" she blushed, this guy was so..charming, not to mention cute.  
  
She wasnt the only one, as Set stood against the wal, some of the females came up to have a look at this utterly gorgeous guy. Some asked questions, his name; who was he working for, where did he work? Set answered them all deftly, his kind smile, which was enough to cheer Seto up, had the ultimate effect on some of the younger ones.  
  
"Ooh..hes so gorgeous." "He must be at least boss's age..." "His eyes are lovely..." Set smiled, thinking -i've already got my special someone..- Someone already seemed to know this however.."Hey, arent you the CEO's boyfriend?" this made all the girls get starry eyes at the cute match idea. Set went a -little- red, but managed, without faltering "yes.". There were a bunch of squeals "Ooh!!" "Wow, amazing!" "God he's lucky, they make such a cute couple.." Ccute!!"  
  
Set laughed to himself as he managed a somewhat nervous smile -at least they're being nice about it...- he thought.  
  
At the other end of the hall the lift doors whisked open, and a familiar white-coated figure stepped out.  
  
-------  
  
As he stepped out of the lift on the bottom floor he could hear voices murmering. He stepped a little closer and saw there was a small gaggle of girls, and some guys, all chattering away to someone.  
  
"What the?" he murmured, stepping up the crowds. Some turned, and, seeing him, nudged each other to move aside. A figure, dressed a black suit, pushed off from the wall, smiling at Seto "hey there..i was wondering if you'd fallen asleep up there.."  
  
Seto blinked -y-yami-kun!- he thought, then managed "ah, no, just a last minute form to sign..." he had to struggle to keep his face free from blushing. Yami indicated the waiting limo "ready to go?" seto walked up beside him, flashing him a "im-glad-you-came" smile. As they walked off, he heard the fangirls (and guys) chattering away.  
  
-Hey love..i have an idea...- Seto heard it, then sent back -hehe, why not? get 'em to shut up..-. As Set pulled the door open, he placed his hand on Seto's waist as if to nudge him forward, but then leaned in and kissed him lightly.  
The fangirls were speechless, and Seto scooted the rest of the way out the door with Set right behind him, the spirit only pausing to grin over his shoulder at them, before the heavy door swung shut again. Behind them there was another outbreak.  
  
"Wooow...!!" "Hes, theyre.." "So cute together!" "Man he's lucky.." "You can just -TELL- the other guy loves him, i saw the smile!"  
  
------  
  
In the limo Seto burst out laughing "i cant even beguin to think what thier faces must've looked like.." Set smiled "i looked back, and it pretty much resembled this." he drew a surprised face on a piece of papaer, seto laughed, shaking his head. But, set was happy to see, he was smiling....  
  
"Mm...you hungry?" Seto nodded "hell yes..i need food." Set smiled, and kissed the other before replying "excellent.." Kaiba blushed, unsure, judging by Yami's expression, wether he meant the fact he was hungry or the kiss...  
  
They had just gotten into was what promised to be a cute kissing contest, when the car stopped. "Plaza, sirs.." came the voice from the closed off front seat. "Right!" Set smiled, as he and his koi stepped out, the glitering lights of the fancy building being the first thing they saw.  
  
"Shall we?" as he steered his love up the steps, he waved his hand at the limo, indicating it could go back. He then caught up to his love and walked in beside him. The man at the door looked up "may i help?" Set smiled "yes, table booked, Kaiba"  
  
The guy, realising who the pair were now, gave a swift bob of the head "yes, follow me..." he led them to a table right by one of the massive big windows. As he sat down, Seto could look up and see the starrs shining after the nights rain.  
  
"What do you fancy love?" Set tugged his attention back to the menu. "oh er..." Set smiled as his love read over the fancy listings. -i love you koi..im glad i finally got you here....- Once the orders were done, drinks brought over, and candles lit, Seto finally managed to speak "this place..its always so nice.." Set smiled "its a special place for my special person.." he reached across the table and took his lights hands, holding them in his warm grasp.  
  
"And you very special to me seto-kun..." he finsihed. Seto smiled, a happy genuine smile, his face flushed a slight pink shade, the light of the candles reflecting the blue-eyes duelists spirited heart.  
  
Set opened his mouth to say something else, but was intterupted by the arival of the first part of the dinner. Which sadly meant he had to let go of Seto's hands...but; the crafty spirit wasnt without an idea..  
  
As Seto delicatly began the course, Yami shifted his legs slightly, trapping Seto's ankle between his udner the table. Seto blushed, but, not wanting to loose contact between him and Yami, he blushingly managed to keep control and not look too surprised.  
  
As the evening wore on, seto didnt bother keeping track of the time, this was a time he never wanted to forget, Yami's smile, his gentle grasp..the way he never let Seto be reminded of anything he found saddening. It was just...a boundless, happy time.  
  
As they finished.seto saw the what the time was "ack, mokie!" but Set smiled "he called ealier to say he's at Joeys tonight, so its OK..." Kaiba sighed in relief, and Set smiled, then suddenly looked a little nervous..  
  
Seto blinked "Set-kun, whats up?" Set looked out at the stars "uhm..this place has such lovely views..i..wanted to know if.." Seto blinked, wondering what his Yami was trying to say "i was wondering if you'd stay tonight.with me; here.." Seto blinked, blushing -Yami's really gone all out for this...he really...- he blinked, trying to clear his head...  
  
"I.." Set looked back round, and was surprised as seto took his hand "-wouldnt want anything else!" he managed at last, his face red, he still sounded so silly, the way he couldn't manage a straight sentance with Yami most of the time..-god im an idiot..here's this spirit, whos never failed to stay beside me, yet whenever i try to act normal around him, it messes up..-  
  
-Whats with me..- he wondered, as they settled on another drink before leaving. As Seto stared out the window..Set got up and vanished for a moment, coming back smiling..murmering he'd gotten the nicest view possible. Seto bludhed slightly, but there wasnt any need to rush..it was comfortabe..like this...  
  
It was close to 8 by the time they eventually left the resturant. Yami was talking about something he'd seen on the TV, but seto was more distratced, in the lift up, in the way yami's hand was resting..quite comfortably, just a bit under his shirt, makign him want to shiver at the contrast of his cool skin and yamis warm touch..  
  
He followed yami into the room.staring around it, then moving over to the massive window just above the large bed. "wow.." he looked out and saw what yami's words meant..from here..the stars were even closer. He heard Yami's footsteps, and turned slightly, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and leaning against him. "Mm...you were right..it is beautiful..."  
  
Yami's arms wrapped around his waist, and he pulled his love as close as possible to my koi theyre nothing...but; its as close as this world can offer.." Kaiba blushed "yeah right.." he said before he stop himself, Yami raised one eyebrow "no, right...i mean it." and before Seto could object, Yami made a move...  
  
He leaned in, kissed his love, then ran one arm around his back, the other moving under the others legs to pick him up. Kaiba blinked, still startled by Yami's methods of getting to what he wanted...but he didnt care..  
  
He closed his eyes, just lying still in this way, Set smiled, seeing his love content...he carried him to the bed..lying him down and cuddling up beside his love...he wrapped one arm around the blue eyes CEO, the other ran gently through Seto's hair, over his side...and then, this made seto jump ever so slightly, up the inside of his leg...  
  
Seto made a content noise, nuzzling into the others body as Yami smiled, and the loving advances continued..  
  
-------  
  
The pair slept in until about 10....and Seto, when fianlly woken by Yami's tickling, had an odd thought that had been bugging himn.."i wonder..if all this stuff hadn't happened..what ideals i couldve had.." Set seemed to think about it "i think i know whats meant to be you goals for the future!" Seto blinked "oh yeah.." Yami chuckled..  
  
"Yes, to Run KaibaCorp..and wander around the mansion minus the shirt.." Kaiba looked at him, at the cheeky, hopeful grin on the smart-assed spirits face, then he tried throwing a pillow at him, laughing "nice try Set-kun! Because of you i end up doing that anyway!"  
  
In between whacks the Yami laughed "its better then my other thought..sans All the clothes!" "OI!" Seto laughed, as Yami maanged to dodge the pillow arsenal, and pinned him down, both of them in knots laughing...  
  
-Ilove him..yet i still feel like a novice comapred to him..he doesnt have any fears or doubts..i wish i could be so strong..- as yamis kisses pulled his attention away -maybe..soon...-  
  
For now, this was pure bliss...away from the world of KC, Duelling...it was what he wanted...if only he wasnt so worried about always losing this precious spirit...  
  
-----  
  
KC: ta-da! chappie at last! i was tihkning on the lines of perhaps having them get married some how or another hehe, what ya think? 


End file.
